Mistaken Identity
by AffinityFrequency
Summary: They were born in the same town, in the same hospital, at the same time, and looked the exact same. One of them is Samantha and one of them is Lilianna. Are they sisters? No. Are they living with the right parents? No. Major Leyton & Brulian. *On Hiatus as of 22/01/2013*
1. Sweet Dreams Or A Beautiful Nightmare

**Mistaken Identity**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this... I'm excited about writing it. I wanted to make Sam and Lily young**_**er**_** because if they were older then they might not have the same bond with their parents. You know, hand holding and sweetness; that all disappears around the older teens… depending on the person, of course. This story is pretty AU, I split up the characters and added new ones. Let me know what you think of it!**

**Summary: They were born in the same town, in the same hospital, at the same time, and look the exact same. One of them is Samantha and one of them is Lilianna. Are they sisters? No. Are they living with the right parents? No. Major LP & BJu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters… if I did then Leyton would still be on the show.**

* * *

Brooke Davis-Baker was standing at the bottom of her stairwell, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground.

"Samantha Rachel Baker! If you do not get your butt down these stairs right now then we're leaving without you!" Brooke called up the stairs.

"I look stupid!" Sam protested, not moving from her spot on the bed.

"Sam! Come on, baby, you probably look beautiful! Let's go." Brooke called, glancing at Julian. He laughed.

"I'll go start the car." He said, taking the keys from Brooke. Brooke nodded at him and walked upstairs in her heels. She had a cover shoot for People magazine. Sam and Julian also had to go for a family picture.

"Sam." Brooke said as she opened Sam's bedroom door. Sam looked up from her bed, glaring at her mom. She was wearing a pink dress.

"I hate it... I hate pink." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy you look so adorable." Brooke smiled softly, motioning Sam over.

"I'm thirteen; I can't be adorable." Sam retorted as she slumped over to her mom, hanging her head.

"You're still twelve for tonight, my dear. Enjoy it while you can." Brooke said, taking Sam's hand. "Time to go." She said as Sam opened her mouth to argue. Sam closed her mouth and then Brooke kissed Sam's forehead.

"Mom." Sam groaned. Brooke smiled,

"Baby, argue in the car. Let's go." she said as she hurried her daughter downstairs. Sam whimpered as she saw the pink flats.

"No way." She said.

"Yes way, put 'em on." Brooke said, handing them to Sam.

"Mom! No! I already look like a strawberry shortcake, I'm not putting those on." Sam argued, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. There was no way she was wearing more pink than what she was already being forced to wear. Brooke groaned, whimpering as she snatched the flats from Sam.

"You can put them on there, just get on some shoes. We're leaving!" Brooke said, opening the door.

"Fine!" Sam said back, grabbing her black converse and slipping them on. Brooke groaned as she saw the scuffed, dirty, black Chuck Taylors on her daughter's feet.

"Dear God, help me." Brooke breathed as she ushered her daughter to the door. Sam smirked as she walked out the door. Brooke followed her, locking the house up. "Go, go, go." Brooke said, tapping Sam's butt as she half-ran to the car. Sam laughed and got into their car.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on their leather couch, Peyton in Lucas's arms. They both had a glass of wine, slowly nursing them back as they chatted.

"We need to finish birthday shopping." Peyton smiled at Lucas.

"I thought we already finished..." Lucas trailed off, looking at Peyton. She laughed quietly.

"No, we haven't. I want to get her a few more things... she's turning thirteen. It's an important birthday." Peyton paused to think. "How crazy is that, Luke? Our baby's gonna be a teenager in two days." Peyton said as a frown spread across her face. Lucas groaned.

"I can't wait." He said and took a big gulp of wine. Peyton laughed and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Be serious, Lucas... aren't you worried? She's already kissed that one boy... I don't want her making out with any dirty little boys." Peyton grimaced. She was very protective of her baby girl. Lucas nodded.

"I remember what I was like at that age... we should consider buying her a chastity belt." Lucas said. Peyton laughed as she looked to her husband.

"Luke," she said, smiling as she came down from her laughter.

"What? It'd be a good investment." He said simply and then saw Lily in the doorway. She was wearing her pink PJ pants and tank top, looking very tired.

"What's a chastity belt?" she questioned innocently, her voice barely above a whisper. Peyton turned to see her petite brunette daughter standing in the doorway. She looked just like Karen.

"It's nothing important." Peyton said softly, waving off the subject and giving a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Lily mumbled.

"What are you doing awake? It's late and you have a big day tomorrow." Peyton smiled.

"Do I really have to go to school? It's Friday anyways." Lily frowned.

"Yes you do… now why are you up?" Lucas smiled.

"I heard you guys talking and thought maybe I would overhear what you got me." Lily smiled cheekily, flashing her dimples.

"Nice try." Lucas smiled.

"Can't you just tell me one thing?" Lily pleaded as she walked over, laying down on top of both her parents and letting her leg hang off the couch.

"No." Peyton laughed, stroking Lily's hair. Lily sighed as she looked up.

"Just one itty bitty one?" Lily smiled.

"Nope." Peyton said simply. Lucas pulled Lily's hanging leg onto his lap.

"We may give you a little hint though..." he smiled. Lily smiled at him.

"What would that little hint be?" she asked.

"That you'll love it." Peyton said. Lily frowned.

"That's not a hint. I already know I'll love it." She said, staring up at her mom with her big hazel eyes.

"Well you're just going to have to wait." Lucas smiled.

"Fine…" Lily sighed, "Even though I really don't want to." She sighed again; making sure her parents knew how distraught she was. She was so curious as to what they got her. She always got a really big present followed by smaller, smaller meaning less expensive, presents. Last year she got a TV for her room, the year before she got a Nintendo DS, the year before that was a new bike. She didn't ask for anything this birthday, so she would be surprised.

"You should go back up to bed. It's a school night." Peyton said softly, continuing to twist her fingers through Lily's subtle dark brown curls.

"Will you come and say goodnight this time? You forgot to before." Lily said quietly.

"I will; I'm just going to finish my glass of wine and I'll come kiss you goodnight. Okay baby?" Peyton asked. Lily nodded slightly as she sat up.

"Goodnight." Lucas smiled.

"Night dad." Lily said, kissing him before retreating back upstairs. Peyton smiled at Lucas, kissing his cheek.

"I wish she was still a baby. I miss carrying her everywhere." Peyton smiled. Lucas nodded.

"She's grown up fast, hasn't she?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded, kissing Lucas softly. They chatted for a few more minutes and finished up their glasses of Merlot.

"Alright, I'm gonna go say goodnight to Lily and then…" Peyton smiled, bringing her lips to meet her husband's. "I will see _you_ in bed." She smiled as she stood up. Lucas swallowed. Sixteen years of marriage and that woman still made him weak in the knees. Peyton walked out of the room, smirking to herself at the effect she still had on Lucas.

She slowly opened Lily's door, seeing her daughter sound asleep in bed. Peyton walked over and then pulled Lily's blankets over her, tucking her daughter in. Peyton leaned down and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She turned off Lily's lamp and then walked back to the door.

Peyton stopped walking and turned around, leaning on the doorframe as she watched Lily sleep. She still looked at Lily the same way she did when Lily was just an infant, sleeping in her crib. There was something comforting about knowing Lily was hers. She got a sense of pride from knowing that she made that beautiful little girl laying in bed. Lily was her baby and always would be.

~.~.~

"That took forever." Sam said as she walked into the house.

"Well it's over now." Brooke smiled.

"Can I open a gift?" Sam smiled.

"Nope." Julian said.

"Why not? I get to open one gift on Christmas Eve… I should be able to do that on my birthday's eve too. And you made me wear this hideous dress for a whole three hours. So I think I deserve it." Sam nodded.

"Oh you do, do you?" Brooke asked, taking off her heels. Sam nodded again. "Okay but I'm choosing it." Brooke said. Julian laughed as Sam sighed.

"I guess so." She agreed, smiling as she took off her converse.

"Alright, give me a second." Brooke said.

"Let me go get it." Julian said.

"You know which one I'm thinking of?" Brooke questioned.

"I figured it was obvious." Julian laughed and kissed Brooke before walking upstairs.

"I'm gonna be a teenager." Sam said, looking at her mom.

"Don't remind me." Brooke groaned and then took Sam's face into her hands, "Can't you just stay my little girl forever?" Brooke frowned. Sam laughed as her mom squished her cheeks.

"No." she giggled and then stood on her tiptoes, kissing her mom's cheek. Brooke hugged her daughter and then sighed as Julian walked back down with a dark purple box.

"Quite the wrapping job." Sam laughed.

"We're wrapping everything tomorrow." Brooke laughed slightly.

"Happy almost birthday, little girl." Julian smiled as he handed her the box. Sam smiled and then opened the box. It was a white dress with red and black designs that Brooke spent many weeks on, stitching in all the designs by hand.

"Seeing as how you hate the dress you're wearing…" Brooke trailed off, smiling. Sam smiled.

"I love it! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go try it on." Sam said as she ran upstairs.

"Okay." Brooke laughed at her retreating daughter. Julian smiled at Brooke. Sam quickly changed into the dress and then ran back downstairs.

"You look beautiful." Julian smiled. Sam smiled brightly and did a turn for her parents.

"I love it, mom." Sam said as she hugged her mom.

"So do I. It looks great on you." Brooke said softly. Sam nodded as she yawned. Julian placed a kiss into Sam's curly brown hair.

"You should go get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Julian said as his hand rubbed up and down Sam's back. She nodded and kissed her parents goodnight before walking upstairs.

Brooke sighed and leaned into Julian. He kissed her head.

"I love you." Julian smiled.

"I love you too." Brooke whispered, kissing her husband. He took her hand in his and they walked upstairs together.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I just want to see what anyone thinks before bothering to waste my time typing up a huge chapter. Let me know what you thought of it. -Jay xoxo**


	2. Baby I Have No Story To Be Told

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update too fast, I'm really trying. The question that I got a lot was 'Do Peyton and Brooke know each other?' The answer is no. I forgot to put that in the summary, but Brulian live in L.A. and Leyton live in Tree Hill.**

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked into Lily's room. She was standing in front of her mirror, in her PJ's, brushing out her subtle curls. Peyton smiled and then walked over, kissing Lily's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, baby." Peyton said softly. Lucas kissed Lily's cheek as she smiled, turning around.

"Do I look different because I feel the same as I did yesterday?" Lily questioned, flashing her signature smile at her parents.

"Oh, definitely. You're more mature looking, taller…" Lucas trailed off. Lily laughed.

"I think you guys are cruel for making me go to school." Lily said.

"Well we can be pretty cruel when we want to be." Lucas laughed softly.

"We need to get a few things for the party tomorrow, and I have two more gifts to pick up, and we have to wrap presents." Peyton said. Lily sighed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay." She nodded.

"So you need to get ready and I'll drop you off." Lucas said.

"Okay." Lily repeated, getting another kiss from both her parents before they walked out. Lily grabbed her uniform from her drawer. She went to a private school where they made all the kids, and teachers, follow a strict dress code. The colours for the uniforms were navy blue, grey, and white; traditional and classy, as their principal would always say.

Lily pulled on her white blouse, tied up her navy blue tie, stepped into her grey pleated skirt, and pulled her navy blue jacket over her blouse. She did up the three buttons on the bottom of her jacket and then pulled her white knee socks on. Lily looked in the mirror and adjusted her tie. She hated how preppy she looked. She also hated that the choices for girls uniforms came down to two uniforms; her skirt, blouse, tie, and jacket or her dress. It was a very sexist dress code; girls weren't supposed to, or allowed to for that matter, wear pants.  
Lily pulled her hair around to the side and weaved it into a loose braid. She looked in the mirror one more time before walking downstairs. She glanced around. Her parents weren't there. Lily frowned. _They already left?_ She thought sadly. She just didn't feel cheery at all.

"Breakfast for the birthday girl." Joshua smiled. Lily glanced over as she saw him in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over, taking the plate of waffles, strawberries, and sausages from him.

"Thanks, Josh." Lily smiled, sitting down at the table. If Josh couldn't make her smile, nobody could. Josh was her family's chef.

Her family wasn't the average rich family. They did have a chef, Joshua, but he was only there because Lucas and Peyton always wanted Lily to have a big breakfast and dinner. They weren't crazy like some rich people, they didn't have a chauffeur, they didn't have a maid, they didn't save all of their money; they donated a big portion of it to charities every year. That being said, their house was pretty big. It cost five million dollars, mainly for the house itself, but the property was very big as well. It was an acre, and they backed onto the river. Lucas and Peyton bought the house when the neighbourhood was just being built, six months before they had Lilianna. They moved into the neighbourhood with their best friends, Haley and Nathan, who lived in the house across the street from them.

"Do we have whip cream?" Lily smiled as she looked up from her plate.

"Not that you can have. I have strict orders not to give you any more sugar than you need. Besides, you'll be getting your fair share of sweets when you get home and tomorrow." Josh said. Lily sighed and looked back to her plate, starting to eat.

She couldn't blame him, he was right. Josh was pretty young, in his mid-twenties. He was an aspiring chef and he was definitely worth the money they paid him. His meals were all to die for. He was tall, taller than Lucas; he had light brown curly hair and green eyes. He had an Australian accent and he was handsome; Lily was always trying to find him a girlfriend.

"So how does it feel? To be a teenager?" he asked.

"Good, I guess." Lily said.

"I guess?" Peyton laughed as she walked in. Lily turned around, seeing her mom.

"I thought you left." She said quietly.

"No, why would I leave?" Peyton frowned as she took her plate from Josh and Lucas soon followed her, holding a small, pink, wrapped box with a bow placed on top. They sat down at the table with Lily, Peyton at one end, Lucas at the other, and Lily on the side.

"Present?" Lily smiled.

"Yes." Lucas laughed, pushing the box across the table.

"Hmm…" Lily hummed as she smiled, unwrapping the box. She pulled out a gold necklace. It was a thin chain with a gold charm of a dove hanging at the bottom, with a diamond for its eye. Lily looked up to her mom and her eyes immediately went to Peyton's neck. She wasn't wearing it. "Really?" Lily asked quietly.

"Really." Peyton nodded, "Grandma would want you to have it." She said softly.

"But you never take it off." Lily said. Peyton smiled. Lily had been in love with that necklace ever since she was a baby. She used to hold it whenever Peyton held her. It had been her Grandma Anna's; a gift from her Grandpa Larry on their wedding night.

"Well now you don't have to ever take it off." Peyton said. Lily smiled and then nodded, putting it on.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now eat up, you still have to go to school." Peyton smiled. Lily nodded. Her day was getting a lot better already.

~.~.~

Brooke and Julian were sitting at their table. Brooke was on her iPhone, writing an e-mail to a client, and Julian was reading the paper.

"You let me sleep in?" Sam asked as she walked into the room. Brooke and Julian looked up.

"Yeah, we figured you deserved today off. It's Friday anyways." Julian smiled as Sam sat down at the table.

"Awesome." Sam smiled.

"Happy birthday." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you." Sam laughed as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You're welcome. So… where does the birthday girl want to go for breakfast?" Julian asked. Sam stayed quiet for a minute, thinking.

"The little café downtown… the one with the really good pie." Sam laughed.

"Pie for breakfast?" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I love pie." Sam smiled.

"Okay." Julian laughed.

"Aunt Rachel's taking you out around two." Brooke said. Sam smiled. Her Aunt Rachel took her out every year and she was allowed to pick out three, usually expensive, things she wanted and then Rachel would pay for them. It was a tradition, and it gave time for her parents to wrap presents or do whatever they needed to.

"So you can open one present right now and then the rest after dinner. Okay?" Brooke asked.

"Deal." Sam smiled. Julian pulled a wrapped blue box out from under the table and then put it on the table.

"Happy birthday." He smiled. Sam smiled and then took the box, it was fairly big. About the size of a shoe box.

"Shoes, shoes…" Sam sang as she opened the box. No shoes. She raised her eyebrow and moved the tissue paper. "No way." She said. Brooke groaned slightly as she regretted the decision of getting Sam a phone.

"You can't stay on it all the time—" she was cut off by her daughter's shriek. She pulled an iPhone from the package.

"You got me an iPhone; you said I wasn't allowed one!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well that was a cover." Julian laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sam smiled. Brooke laughed. "Can I go download my songs to it please?" Sam pleaded.

"We're leaving in a half an hour so as long as you're dressed and ready… sure." Brooke nodded. Sam smiled and nodded, running upstairs to the computer room.

Unlike her mother's parents, Sam wasn't spoiled. Well she _was_ spoiled, but nothing compared to some of the girls that went to her private school. They all acted like everyone in the world who was less fortunate than them were dirt bags. Sam hated hanging around with them; she was best friends with two boys. Sam had always gotten along better with boys. She was really glad she wasn't in an all-girls private school; she wouldn't be able to survive. She did have girly tendencies, she was a cheerleader, but that was more for her mom than her. Sam loved shopping, she loved getting her nails done, and she liked wearing dresses too. But she hated wearing a crap load of makeup, she hated gossiping, and she hated how bitchy girls were.

She never really had a problem with girls, because her mom owned a fashion line that every girl knew about and loved. Her parents were also some of the richest people in L.A. and all the girls knew that as well. Sam just didn't like hearing her so called 'girlfriends' talking about other girls who were always really nice to her. Sam was glad she didn't live in a huge mansion like some of her friends. Her two best friends, Blaine and Bentley, were the identical twins of two acting superstars. They were always home alone because their mom and dad were in some foreign country filming a new movie. They had a huge house with an indoor pool and a game room and personal trainers and chefs and maids. Sam liked going over, but she was always happy to come home to a smaller house. Smaller being a three million dollar house in a nice neighbourhood. Brooke and Julian also owned a penthouse in New York where they would almost always have to go for business trips. Sam was home alone a lot, but she always found a way to entertain herself. She was definitely a bookworm; she could spend hours and hours reading. Brooke and Julian had always wondered where Sam got that from.

~.~.~

Lily walked over to her best friend, Charlotte Denning. She was a pretty little blonde girl who was shy around everyone except for Lily.

"Hey." Lily smiled. Charlotte turned around and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, hugging Lily. Lily laughed.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"You're finally thirteen, geez Lily I've only been waiting around for three months. Now we don't have to sneak into PG-13 movies at the theatre." Charlotte smiled. Lily loved how energetic Charlotte was around her, but if an adult was in the picture then Charlotte could easily stay quiet for hours. "And I know you're having the party tomorrow… but I have something for you today." Charlotte said.

"Char, I told you not to get me anything." Lily groaned, secretly happy about it.

"But I know you too well and you totally wanted me to get you something." Charlotte laughed. Lily laughed.

"Yeah well I got you something too." Lily said.

"Why?" Charlotte questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Because we met eight years ago today, in grade one. It's our friend-aversary." Lily smiled.

"You got me a blueberry muffin, didn't you?" Charlotte laughed. The way they met was Lily, offering to give her blueberry muffin to Charlotte because she forgot her lunch. They've been best friends ever since.

"You know me too well." Lily smirked, taking the muffin from her tote bag and handing it to Charlotte. Charlotte smiled and shook her head.

"Well I just got you a birthday present… think of it as a two-in-one gift." Charlotte said.

"I will." Lily laughed as Charlotte pulled something from her bag.

"I didn't have any wrapping paper so… here." She laughed, handing Lily a frame. Lily glanced at the picture. It was a picture of them in grade two, at the beach. They had their little bikinis on and were hand in hand, obviously laughing.

"Aw, we're so cute." Lily smiled, looking up. "I love it. Thank you." She said. Charlotte nodded and then hugged Lily. "So… I'm having dinner with my parents tonight but maybe you can sleepover?" Lily offered.

"I wish but I can't tonight; my mom and dad want to spend some time with me because they've been gone so much lately." Charlotte said.

"They're back in Tree Hill?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed, "But only for a week or so. They're busy so I want to spend as much time with them as I can." Charlotte said. Lily frowned. She knew the feeling. Her parents weren't gone for more than a few times a year, but when they did go, it was for a long period of time. Usually two weeks to a month. Charlotte's parents were gone every two weeks, at least, and they left for several days at a time.

"I can talk to my mom and see if you can stay with us while your parents are gone?" Lily offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you at school anyways." Charlotte smiled.

"Alright, all you have to do is call and we can pick you up." Lily said.

"Thanks." Charlotte smiled as they walked into their classroom.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting in the café with her parents, eating a slice of apple pie. Brooke laughed as she watched her daughter take a bite of pie, and then look back to her iPhone.

"I think the phone was a bad idea." Julian whispered in Brooke's ear.

"Me too." Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked as she looked up.

"Nothing… put the phone away." Julian laughed.

"Sorry, Angry Birds is addicting." Sam smiled sheepishly, tucking her phone into her sweater pocket.

"So, who do you want to invite over tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"Just Blaine and Bentley." Sam said.

"Nobody else?" Brooke raised her eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe Alyssa because she's nice too… no, never mind, just Blaine and Ben." Sam nodded. She just wanted her two best friends there.

"I swear you're the mini version of me. I only hung out with girls in high school." Julian smiled.

"Well I'm still in grade eight for another month until summer." Sam smiled, glancing out the window of the café. People were walking around in summer clothes; shorts, t-shirts, and dresses.

"Yeah but even in high school you'll be the same way." Brooke said.

"True." Sam nodded, taking a big bite of pie.

"You never cease to impress me." Julian laughed. Sam smiled, her cheeks puffed out. Brooke laughed as Sam struggled to chew her mouthful of pie and swallow it.

"So what are you gonna make Aunt Rachel buy you this year?" Brooke asked. Sam shrugged as she took a sip of water.

"I don't know, probably the new season of Gossip Girl and two CDs." Sam said.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that. She's rich, she'll buy you anything." Julian laughed. They had an on-going battle with Rachel. Rachel's seven year old son, Archer, had the same shopping tradition with Brooke and Julian. They always tried to convince their kids to ask for the most expensive gift. Last year Archer got an X-Box 360, a new BMX bike, and a pair of new soccer cleats. Rachel married Owen Morello, Brooke's ex-boyfriend, four years ago. She had Archer from a drunken one night stand. Owen has his own club in downtown L.A. and Rachel owns a very expensive, very well-known, hairdressing studio.

"I don't want anything big." Sam shrugged.

"Well we got you something big." Brooke laughed.

"How big?" Sam smiled.

"It's pretty big." Julian nodded. Sam smiled.

"Like an elephant, big?" she asked.

"Not quite that big. Like a table, big." Brooke smiled.

"Wow that is big." Sam murmured. She didn't know what it was, and she was really curious. She didn't ask for anything this year, she wanted to be surprised.

~.~.~

Lily walked in the door and put down her bag.

"Mom?" Lily called out. She waited for an answer, but didn't hear anything. "Daddy?" Lily called out as she took her shoes off. There still was no answer. She walked into the kitchen and frowned, seeing a note on the counter. It was her mom's handwriting. She picked it up and read it.

_Lily, we're in the back. We didn't leave you.  
-Mom xoxo_

Lily smiled and then walked out the back door.

"Hey baby." Peyton smiled, standing on a chair, hanging the patio lights.

"What are you doing?" Lily laughed. Peyton immediately stepped off the chair, looking at the lights on the patio.

"Do you like it?" she asked, walking over to Lily.

"Yeah, it's nice." Lily nodded as her mom put her arm around her, pulling her closer.

"How was your day?" Peyton asked, not letting go of Lily. Lucas was wide eyed, standing in the backyard, holding a puppy. It was Lily's puppy, but she didn't know she was getting one. Lucas held the little white puffball's snout closed. It whined and Lucas slowly backed up to the shed, putting the puppy's harness on. It was a harness that went on its little head to keep it from barking.

"Sorry fluffers." Lucas laughed, patting the puppy and putting it in its kennel with water and food.

"Long. Charlotte gave me a framed picture of us in grade two. It's really cute." Lily smiled.

"Which picture?" Peyton questioned.

"When you and Ariel took us to the beach… remember?" Lily asked. Ariel was Charlotte's mom, she and Peyton were fairly decent friends.

"Oh yeah, is it the one of you two hugging?" Peyton smiled.

"No, we're holding hands." Lily laughed.

"You were so cute… what happened?" Peyton joked.

"Hey," Lily protested, "I can still be cute." She mumbled.

"I know, I'm joking. You're adorable." Peyton smiled, kissing Lily's head.

"Where's daddy?" Lily asked.

"Right here." Lucas grunted. Lily turned around. He was kneeling beside the barbeque, attaching the propane tank.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sneaky like that." Lucas said as he stood back up.

"So are we going out for dinner or is Josh making us dinner?" Lily asked her parents.

"Which would you prefer?" Lucas asked.

"Dinner at home… I don't feel like going out." Lily said.

"Okay, I'll call him." Peyton nodded.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Lily said, running back inside.

"Thanks for distracting her." Lucas laughed.

"That was so close." Peyton laughed and then kissed Lucas. "Let's not play with the puppy anymore, okay?" Peyton smiled.

"She's just so cute, I couldn't resist." Lucas laughed. Peyton laughed as they walked inside after Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. There are a couple more chapters until the actual storyline starts, this is merely the introduction. –Jay xoxo**


	3. I'll Be Better When I'm Older

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this! I accidentally wiped the chapter off my laptop so I had to re-type it, which definitely sucked. Anyways, this hopefully will be the last time I make you wait this long.**

* * *

Sam was perched on the couch, experimenting with her iPhone. Brooke and Julian were sitting on the other couch, talking and waiting for Rachel to come pick Sam up. Brooke's eyes wandered over to watch her daughter. She smiled, recognizing the face Sam was sporting. Her concentrated face; lips pursed, eyes squinted, and the occasional chewing of her cheek. Julian glanced over.

"How's the new phone?" He laughed. Sam glanced up, oblivious to what her dad just asked her. He rolled his eyes and then Brooke laughed along.

"What?" Sam giggled.

"You haven't looked up once from that screen since we got home." Brooke smiled.

"Oh…" Sam put the phone into her pocket. "Sorry." She smiled innocently.

"It's fine." Julian smiled, "I knew you wouldn't be constantly on it." He said sarcastically.

"I know." Sam smiled, ignoring her dad's sarcasm. Rachel walked into the house, without knocking of course.

"Sammy, baby!" Rachel smiled, holding her arms out.

"Aunt Rachel!" Sam laughed and then ran over, hugging her aunt. Sam had always been really close to Rachel. Rachel would always let Sam do things that her mom said no to, for instance, surfing. Whenever Sam brought up the topic of surfing, her mom brought up shark attacks and surfer mortality rate. So Rachel kidnapped Sam from school one day close to summer, and took her surfing. That was one of the many reasons Sam loved her Aunt Rachel.

"I can't believe you're so old, my God. I miss when you couldn't talk." Rachel smirked, making Sam roll her eyes. Brooke laughed quietly as she and Julian stood up.

"I know, time's gone by fast, hasn't it?" Julian asked; his arm around his wife. Rachel looked to Julian and nodded before directing her eyes at Brooke.

"I met you when we were thirteen." She added, smiling. Brooke smiled and nodded. _Oh the fun we had,_ Brooke thought.

"Time really has gone by." Brooke said, recalling several memories of she and Rachel's incessant troublemaking.

"Yeah, now you're a couple of cougars." Sam smirked. Julian laughed at the joke, earning a smack in the arm from Brooke.

"Hey! I'm not that old." Rachel defended herself.

"Of course not." Sam laughed as she got her shoes on.

"Make sure to get something expensive." Julian reminded his daughter. Rachel just smiled.

"It's okay, Archer's gonna have a fun time on his _jet ski_ this year." She joked. Brooke laughed at the comment.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sam said, looking to Rachel.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Rachel smiled, putting her arm around Sam's waist and pulling her closer.

"Have fun." Brooke called as they walked to the door.

"We will." Rachel assured her. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Bye." She said, following her aunt out of the house. Julian looked to Brooke as the door shut.

"Let's get this show on the road." He smiled.

"The truck driver said he would deliver the piano when we called him, so why don't you give him a ring and I'll get started on wrapping the other presents." Brooke smiled. Julian nodded, picking up the phone. He hesitated.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. "I mean, she likes listening to music… do you think she'll like playing it for a change?" he asked.

"She will _love_ it." Brooke said softly, kissing Julian before she retreated upstairs to get Sam's presents.

~.~.~

Josh was standing in the kitchen, making Lily's favourite meal; spaghetti and Caesar salad. She was always asking him to make his family's recipe for spaghetti, but he rarely did.

"Something smells good." Peyton smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Josh glanced over his shoulder.

"I'd hope so." He said, laughing quietly.

"How long before it's ready?" Peyton asked.

"I'd say about half an hour." Josh said.

"Alright, thank you, honey." Peyton said softly. He nodded as she kissed his cheek. Josh was like a son to both Peyton and Lucas; they had even lent him money when he needed it. They trusted him with everything.

"Mmm… spaghetti." Lily hummed, smiling as she walked in the kitchen, now dressed in leggings and a tight t-shirt. Josh laughed.

"Is that always going to be your reaction?" he asked. She said the same thing every time he made his spaghetti.

"Yup." Lily said, walking over to her mom. Peyton stroked Lily's hair unconsciously, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Well, half an hour more and you can eat." Josh said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Um—"

"Yes you are." Peyton laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, besides, I need to get caught up on your dating life. Any love interests yet?" Lily smiled cheekily, flashing her dimples.

"No," Josh laughed, "Though there is one girl." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Peyton smiled.

"Her name is—"

"Scarlet. She's a nice girl." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen. Josh laughed.

"How do you know?" Lily asked in disbelief. As if her dad knew about Josh's love interest before she did.

"Because I introduced them." Lucas smiled, "She's the actress working on the movie for Time Lapsed." Lucas said. _Time Lapsed_ was Lucas's newest book that was in the progress of being filmed.

"Ooh, an actress." Lily smiled.

"Is she anything other than nice?" Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous and she loves my accent." Josh smirked.

"I told you it would get you a woman." Lily said proudly.

"Yes you did." Josh laughed. Lily had been coaching him on how to get women for a long time; probably since she was ten years old.

"We have a whole half an hour until dinner." Lily said, looking at her parents. Peyton laughed at her daughter's needy expression. Lily was a very animated girl.

"You want to open presents?" Lucas asked knowingly.

"Well now that you mention it…" Lily nodded, smiling.

"Okay, but you have to wait until after dinner to get your 'big' present." Peyton said. The puppy wasn't quite big, but the _main_ present.

"Fine." Lily agreed happily, following her parents out of the kitchen.

~.~.~

Rachel looked to Sam as she walked down the aisle of a record shop.

"You know, this place is ancient." Rachel stated, seeing the dark murals on the wall of spiders and stars. "And it's creepy." She added as an afterthought.

"I know, isn't it awesome? I found it when I was hanging out with Blaine and Ben." Sam smiled, picking up another record.

"There's nothing in here that's expensive." Rachel said quietly, looking over her shoulder at the door. She had seen so many horror movies that took place in creepy shops, much like this one. She was silently plotting her escape with Sam.

"Actually…" Sam pointed in a locked cabinet. Rachel looked over, seeing a record, framed in glass and locked in the glass cabinet. "That is Motorhead's first record. It's a thousand dollars, and that is what I want." Sam smiled brightly, looking at her aunt. Rachel groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding." She said, sighing.

"What? Is it too expensive for you?" Sam laughed.

"No but you're wasting my money on a band that I've never heard of… my parents probably didn't know who 'Motorhead' was." Rachel said.

"Who Motorhead _is,_ Aunt Rachel. Not was. And this band is amazing." Sam said.

"You don't even have a record player!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So? I can download the songs off the internet. This… this is the ultimate collector's item." Sam smirked.

"Fine. Excuse me!" Rachel called out to the Goth guy standing at the counter. He walked over. Sam laughed slightly at Rachel's face. The guy had tattoos everywhere, piercings everywhere, and eyeliner on. "Yeah, hi. I would like to buy this record." Rachel said. He just laughed.

"Lady, do you even know who Motorhead is?" he asked.

"No, I don't. But my niece does and this is for her. So, take it out please." Rachel said.

"Okay," he laughed, unlocking the cabinet. Sam smiled at her aunt, who just gave her the _we're leaving_ look.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on the couch, puzzled. She had opened her presents and gotten the normal birthday presents; clothes, gift cards, random things. But what puzzled her was the pink leash and collar she got.

"So… either you got me a dog… or maybe cat; because this collar is tiny." Lily said.

"Maybe we got you a duck." Lucas said.

"You would get me a duck for my birthday? Really? Duck's don't wear pink collars." Lily laughed. Lucas just smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see." Peyton said.

"Well where are you keeping it? Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan have it, don't they?" Lily smiled, figuring she knew.

"Maybe." Lucas nodded.

"They totally do." Lily said. Peyton just shrugged. Lily smiled and then walked over, sitting between her parents. "Thank you." Lily smiled.

"You're welcome." Lucas said, kissing Lily's head.

"I can't believe you're thirteen already." Peyton frowned, stroking Lily's hair. It was a habit of hers, but Lily had never complained. "Maybe you can just go back to being little?" Peyton offered.

"No," Lily laughed, "I just turned thirteen and, may I remind you, I only have two more years until you and dad said I can date." Lily smiled. Lucas's eyes got wide, very fast.

"I said sixteen." He said sternly.

"Yeah but mom said fifteen and we both know that mom calls the shots." Lily laughed. Peyton laughed as Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"No way. Sixteen at the earliest." Lucas said.

"Well we were fifteen, may I remind you." Peyton smiled.

"Exactly. I may meet my future husband, you never know." Lily said. Lucas continued looking at Peyton. She laughed again, knowing what he was thinking. They lost their virginity together only two weeks after they started going out.

"Eighteen." Lucas corrected himself.

"Hey!" Lily laughed.

"Eighteen is the earliest." Lucas said.

"I'm not waiting _that_ long." Lily said, looking over to her dad.

"Fine, let's compromise. Sixteen?" Lucas offered.

"No." Lily laughed, "Moms know best and she said fifteen." She said. Lucas sighed, there was no winning with Lily. Peyton smiled and then kissed Lucas.

"Dinner's ready." Josh said, poking his head around the doorframe. Lily smiled and stood up, running into the kitchen.

~.~.~

"I'm home!" Sam smiled as she walked into the house.

"Hey baby, what did you get?" Brooke asked, seeing the black bag Sam was holding.

"A record. It's so cool, and it was like a thousand dollars too." Sam said proudly.

"A record?" Brooke asked. Julian laughed. Leave it to Sam to spend Rachel's money on a record.

"That's right. A framed piece of plastic. I spent one thousand dollars, on a framed piece of plastic." Rachel mumbled.

"Awesome." Julian laughed as Sam showed him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Brooke laughed, patting Sam's back. Sam just smiled and took her record upstairs.

"Yeah, I wonder about her too." Rachel laughed.

"Thank you for taking her out." Brooke smiled.

"No problem. Did the piano get here okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's in the living room." Julian said.

"Great. I wish I could stay but Archer and Owen are insisting I pick them up a pizza for movie night." Rachel said, running her hand through her dark red hair.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later." Brooke said, hugging her best friend.

"Of course, see ya Jules." Rachel smiled at Julian before walking back out the front door.

Sam came back downstairs about ten minutes later.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam called out, not seeing them.

"Living room." Julian said. Sam walked into the living room and saw the piano, topped with a big red bow.

"What… is that for me?" Sam asked. Brooke nodded and smiled. "I can't believe you actually got me a piano." Sam laughed, walking over.

"Well we got your hints about wanting to learn." Brooke said.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Sam smiled.

"You're welcome." Julian smiled, glad that Sam was so excited about it. She had been telling them for ages about how much she wanted to learn to play the piano.

"So it's been a good birthday so far?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, it's been awesome. I have an iPhone, the first copy of Motorhead's first album, and a _piano_. This is the best birthday ever." Sam smiled, still enamoured by her piano.

"Happy birthday, Sampson." Julian smiled at his daughter. She had grown up so fast.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of the chapter! If you have any ideas on how the story will turn out, let me know; I'm curious. –Jay xoxo**


	4. The Damage Is Done

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but I'm back. I hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it for you!**

* * *

Lily was sitting at the table with her mom, dad, and Josh. She hadn't spoken at all since she sat down, she was too busy eating. Peyton couldn't help but laugh when she looked across the table to see her daughter struggling to eat the forkful of spaghetti.

"Maybe you should slow down a little." Peyton smiled, putting salad on her plate. She was quite strict about what she let Lily, and Lucas for that matter, eat. Peyton didn't allow take-out in the house, and she did her best to keep Lily away from a lot of sugar. Because when Lily had a lot of sugar, she was literally bouncing off walls.  
Lucas occaisonally took Lily out for Chinese take-out, or Thai, but Lily was influenced by Peyton's decisions and usually ate the healthiest thing she could find on the menu.

"Eating noodles is torture. They always fall off my fork," Lily giggled as her spaghetti fell off her fork again.

"Try cutting them up," Josh offered, holding a napkin over his full mouth.

"No, my mom used to do that when I was like three." Lily said.

"And you ate them without a problem." Peyton said. Lucas laughed.

"Well... I feel like a baby when I cut my food up." Lily said.

"You still _are_ a baby." Lucas said. Peyton just smiled as Lily looked at her dad, clearly annoyed by the comment.

"Am not." She huffed, finally eating a forkful of spaghetti. "See," she mumbled, chewing her food.

"Mouth closed." Peyton said without even looking up. Lily smiled as she swallowed.

"So what's for dessert?" she asked.

"What do I make you every year?" Josh laughed.

"Cake. But what kind of cake?" Lily smiled.

"Banana." He said. Peyton laughed as Lilys face fell. She hated bananas. "I'm joking," Josh laughed.

"That's not funny. They're so gross and... ew." Lily said.

"It's vanilla and chocolate." Josh smiled. Lily smiled contently.

"But you're not allowed any unless you finish that salad," Lucas said, pointing his fork at the untouched salad on Lily's plate. Peyton smiled. Lucas was a healthy eater, just not as healthy as her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll eat it." Lily said. Lucas looked at Peyton, winking. She just smiled as she ate. "So when do I get my puppy or kitty?" Lily asked, clearly excited.

"You'll never know." Lucas said.

"If you just got me a collar and leash to mess with me, that's cruel." Lily said. Peyton shrugged.

"Maybe we did. You'll never know." She smiled.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting at her piano, playing with the keys.

"It'll be even more fun when you know how to play. Then you can serenade me," Julian said, dramatically leaning back over the piano. Sam laughed at her dad.

"And we can play duets together, because I'm gonna teach you how to play too." Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan." Julian said, standing back up.

"This is the best birthday ever. You and mom got me so much," Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah, even though you don't deserve it." Julian joked. Sam laughed and Julian sat down on the piano bench, beside her.

"Thank you, daddy." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You are very welcome." He smiled, kissing her head.

"Where's mom?" Sam asked.

"Right here," Brooke smiled as she walked in. "I was just doing a bit of work." She said, sitting beside Sam. Sam nodded, sandwhiched by both her parents. It was surprisingly comforting.

"We have something to tell you." Brooke smiled.

"I don't think I can take another surprise." Sam laughed.

"I think you can for this," Julian said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke smiled.

"What?" Sam asked, "But I thought you couldn't get pregnant again." Sam said.

"Well, I did. Dad and I wanted to wait a while until we told you, to make sure everything is okay with the baby." Brooke said.

"That's so awesome!" Sam smiled, hugging her mom. "Do you know if its a girl or a boy?" she smiled.

"Nope, we're waiting until the baby's born to find out." Brooke smiled.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl!" Sam smiled. Julian laughed.

"Or a boy." He added.

"Yeah but I want it to be a girl." Sam laughed. Brooke laughed, stroking Sams dark hair from her face.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. We only have to wait six more months." She said.

"You're three months?" Sam asked. Brooke nodded. "And you're sure everything's okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm positive... _We're_ positive." Brooke said, holding Julian's hand behind Sam's back. Sam smiled.

"That's so cool. I'm gonna be a big sister." Sam smiled. She had always wanted to have a little sister or brother; preferably a sister.

~.~.~

Lily was laying on the couch in her new pyjamas, over top of both her parents. That was usually their position when they watched movies. Lily just found it comforting to lay over her parents. It was a specific position though. Her mom had to be at her head, because she liked it when her mom stroked her hair. And her dad always sat beside her mom. So Lily usually wrapped herself in a blanket and flopped down over both her parents.

"Well, I think we can turn this off for tonight." Peyton said quietly, pausing the movie.

"No, I'm still watching it," Lily objected tiredly, her eyes closed.

"Yeah I can see that," Peyton laughed quietly. Lucas smiled as he stretched his arms out above his head.

"I'll take her up to bed." He said, sighing from his stretch. Peyton nodded as Lucas picked Lily up, carrying her out of the room. She was a very small little girl and easy for Lucas to carry. Peyton smiled as she watched Lucas carry their daughter upstairs.

Peyton stood up and then stretched, also tired from sitting down for three hours watching Lily's favourite movies. Peyton turned off the TV and then walked out of the room, turning off all the lights on the mainfloor before walking upstairs. Lucas walked out of Lily's room.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower before bed. Care to join?" he asked. Peyton smiled softly.

"Of course. Just let me say goodnight to Lily." She said. Lucas nodded and then walked into their room.

Peyton laughed quietly to herself. She used to think, when she was much younger, that marriage was boring and loveless. But boy was she ever wrong. She and Lucas had an amazing house, a beautiful child, a loving relationship, and, even after sixteen years of marriage, they had never had any trouble with being intimate. If anything they had more time than they had before they were married to be intimate.

Peyton walked into Lily's room, seeing her laying half-asleep ontop of her blankets. Peyton walked over, gently pulling Lily's blankets out from under her and covering her little girl.

"Thank you for the presents, mommy," Lily said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Did you have a good birthday?" Peyton asked softly, sitting on the bed. Lily nodded tiredly as her mom stroked her cheek.

"Yeah," she yawned.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Peyton asked quietly, stroking the back of her fingers over Lily's cheek.

"Yeah," Lily said quietly, her eyes closing. Peyton smiled at how cute her daughter looked, and stroked her fingers over Lily's perfect little nose. Lily scrunched her nose up, "Don't," she murmured quietly, turning her head into her pillow. Peyton smiled, laughing quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." She said softly, leaning down and kissing Lily's forehead. Peyton turned Lilys light off as she walked out, leaving Lilys door open a crack so it wasn't pitch black; Lily was still scared of the dark.

Peyton walked into her room and locked the door behind her, walking into the washroom to meet her husband.

~.~.~

Brooke, Julian, and Sam were all eating Sam's favourite food, lasagna, while watching TV. Sam was quiet, busy eating her food.

"That's why you were so sick." Sam said out of nowhere, looking at her mom.

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"You've been sick. Pregnant women get sick, don't they?" Sam asked. Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, unfortunately. With you I didn't have any morning sickness but with this one... let's just say you were a lot easier." Brooke said.

"Yeah no kidding," Julian said.

"Out in two pushes," Brooke smiled, reminescing the same day, thirteen years ago.

"Gross," Sam mumbled, putting her plate on the table. Brooke laughed.

"And I cut your cord." Julian added.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sam groaned, making her parents laugh.

"You were a fussy baby though, I remember you crying the second you came out." Brooke said.

"Didn't you pass out?" Sam asked, laughing quietly.

"Yes," Brooke said, "But that was after I heard you scream." She said.

"I've never been that worried before in my life," Julian said. Brooke looked at her husband, smiling cheekily.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"I didn't leave your side until you woke up and told me to go get Sam from the nursery." Julian said.

"You left me in the nursery by myself?" Sam asked.

"You were with the nurses, you were fine." Julian smiled. Sam laughed.

"Great parents," she said sarcastically. Brooke smiled and kissed Sam's head.

"We are, aren't we?" she smirked.

"Yes we are." Julian said, his hand resting on Brooke's stomach. Sam just laughed, going back to watching the TV show. She loved her parents even though they were embarrassing.

~.~.~

_The Next Day..._

~.~.~

Lily woke up to feel her mom's hand on her nose again.

"Mom," Lily groaned, going to push away her mom's hand. Lily felt something that definitely wasn't her mom's hand and sat up in bed, seeing a fluffy white puppy nuzzling its way around her bed. Lily looked up to see her mom and dad smiling.

"My puppy!" Lily smiled, picking it up. Peyton laughed. "She's so cute." Lily said.

"We know," Lucas laughed. Lily smiled, patting the puppy.

"What's its name?" she asked.

"You get to choose. But the puppy comes with responsibility, okay? She needs a walk every day and you're on poop duty." Peyton laughed.

"Okay!" Lily smiled. "I don't know what to name her." She said.

"Fluffy's what I've been calling her." Lucas laughed.

"No she sort of looks like a marshmallow. A cute marshmallow." Lily said, then paused.

"You're not naming her marshmallow." Peyton laughed.

"No," Lily laughed, "What about Bonnie? Like Bonnie and Clyde, if we ever get another dog." Lily smiled proudly.

"Bonnie sounds good, but I'm pretty sure that'll be the only dog." Peyton laughed quietly.

"You never know. She might get lonely." Lily said. Peyton just laughed.

"Everyone's gonna be here in a couple hours. Get dressed and we'll take Bonnie on a walk." Lucas said.

"Okay," Lily said as she got up, putting her dog down on her bed as she ran into her closet. Peyton leaned down and kissed Bonnie's tiny head, patting the little puppy. Not only did she want the dog, but Lily did too. So they got it as one of Lily's birthday presents.

"I'm ready!" Lily smiled, running back out wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay, let's go," Lucas smiled at his daughter. He kissed Peyton softly before he and Lily walked out of her room.

Peyton smiled as her daughter and husband walked out. She walked into her room and got changed into a pair of yoga capris and a t-shirt before making her way into the basement. Peyton turned on the stereo and got on the treadmill, having her morning run.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on the couch when Blaine and Ben walked in.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled, "Happy birthday," he said, sitting down beside his best friend.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Ben smiled as he sat on the other side of Sam. "What did you get?" he asked curiously.

"This," Sam smiled, holding up her iPhone.

"Finally we can text you," Blaine laughed. Sam smiled.

"And I got a piano and my mom made me a really awesome black, red, and white dress. I'll put it on later." Sam smiled. She had almost always been best friends with the twin boys. Both of them were quite spoiled, but good friends nonetheless.

"Awesome," Ben said, "So are we just gonna watch a few movies and then eat?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Sam said happily. She loved hanging out with her best friends.

"Sweet," Blaine said. Blaine was the more consious of both boys. He was quite metrosexual and always had to have his outfits perfect. Ben was more of a levis and t-shirt surfer dude. Blaine would rather watch movies with Sam, but both of the brothers were big videogamers. And so was Sam.

"Hey boys," Brooke smiled.

"Hey momma B, how are you?" Ben asked. Brooke smiled, she had been called 'Momma B' since day one.

"I'm good, what about you two?" Brooke asked.

"Good," the boys both said in unison.

"So we hear you have a bun in the oven." Blaine smiled. Brooke looked to Sam.

"Sorry," Sam smiled sheepishly. Brooke laughed lightly.

"It's fine. And yes, I have a _bun in the oven_." She said. Blaine laughed.

"It's gonna be a boy, I can feel it." He said.

"No way, don't jynx it!" Sam exclaimed. Brooke just laughed.

"I just want a healthy baby, I don't care which sex." She said.

"I agree with Momma B. Healthy baby." Ben said. Brooke laughed, she loved those boys as her own.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting outside on the patio in her sundress. A bunch of family and friends were over for a barbeque. Charlotte and Lily were playing with Bonnie.

"Lily," Peyton said. Lily looked up. Peyton smiled. Lily was wearing an orange and red sundress, red sandals, and her hair was braided to the side. "Come here for a second," Peyton said. Lily got up and then ran over to her mom. "This is Scarlet, Josh's girlfriend." Peyton said. Lily saw the gorgeous redhead standing in front of her.

"Wow," Lily said. Scarlet laughed.

"I hope thats a good wow." She said.

"Yeah," Lily laughed, "I love your hair." She said.

"Thank you, I love yours too." Scarlet smiled.

"So what do you think of Josh's accent?" Lily smiled.

"I love it." Scarlet laughed.

"I told him it would get him a woman, he never believed me." Lily said.

"What didn't I believe?" Josh asked, walking over and putting his hand on Scarlet's waist.

"Me. She loves your accent, I told you so." Lily giggled.

"Shh, don't say that so loud." Josh smiled, tucking a yellow flower behind Lilys ear. "I never gave you this," he said, holding out a wrapped pink box. Lily smiled and took it, carefully opening it. She saw a gold bracelet.

"To go with your necklace." He smiled.

"Thank you, Josh!" Lily smiled, hugging him tightly. He laughed.

"No problem." He said. Peyton looked at him and smiled, nodding her thanks.

"Oh, very nice." Lucas said as he walked over.

"Josh gave it to me," Lily said as Peyton put it on.

"Yeah, its beautiful." Lucas said, then saw Scarlet. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Scarlet smiled.

"Relaxing on your weekend off?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, back to work on Monday." She laughed. Lily looked to her mom.

"Can I go back with Charlotte?" she asked. Peyton nodded as Lily walked back over to her best friend, sitting down on the ground.

~.~.~

"As if I can't cut through the cake." Sam laughed, trying to push a knife through her ice-cream cake.

"Be a man, put more strength into it." Blaine smiled.

"Shut up, Blaine." Sam laughed.

"Go run it under hot water, sweetheart." Brooke said. Sam nodded and then pulled the knife out. She walked into the kitchen. She ran the knife under the water, watching the water clean the knife and waiting for the water to warm up. Sam felt the water get warmer and she held the knife closer to the faucet. Water sprayed off the knife.

"Watch it," Julian laughed, the water hitting him.

"Sorry," Sam laughed, turning the tap off. She shook the knife off and then went to walk back into the dining room.

Julian saw Sam slip out of the corner of his eye. He turned and reached out, trying to grab his daughter, but despite his effort, Sam fell to the floor. Julian was relieved at first, until Brooke screamed. Julian looked over Sam and saw the knife lodged into his daughter's abdomen.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. Review please, I'm dying to hear your thoughts! –Jay xoxo**


	5. I Will Be Your Guardian

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in so long... enjoy!**

* * *

"My daughter..." Brooke managed to choke out to the nurse, "Please," she cried, "I need to know if she's okay." She sobbed, striving to keep the tears off her cheeks as she squeezed Julian's hand.

"I'll go see what I can find out for you. Just take a seat and breathe easy. If she's still in surgery, that means she's doing okay." The older nurse said softly. She had dealt with many frantic mothers in her career.

"Brooke, she's gonna be fine." Julian said, kissing the side of Brooke's head.

"She needs to be okay," Brooke cried into Julian's shoulder. The last time she saw Sam was when the paramedics rushed her down the hall. Brooke and Julian weren't allowed in the ambulance, so Brooke drove and almost got them into several accidents as she blew red lights to get to the hospital. Julian had never been so scared of his wife before.

"Brooke... oh my God," Rachel said as she ran into the waiting room, hair up in a pony tail and sweat pants on. She clearly wasn't expecting to go out. Brooke looked up from Julian's shoulder, seeing her best friend. "Come here," Rachel said, hugging Brooke tightly. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, the nurse just went to find out." Brooke said as she sniffed back her sobs.

"Was she bleeding a lot? Did the knife come out?" Rachel asked. She only got a text from Julian that briefly recapped the incident and told her to get her ass to the hospital. Brooke nodded through tears.

"She lost a lot of blood... but the knife was still in when they took her into surgery." Julian said. He was frazzled, but not crying. He didn't believe what happened, it just didn't seem real yet.

"Was she awake?" Rachel swallowed nervously, her hand rubbing up and down on Brooke's back.

"Not when they took her into surgery. She was at home, but I think she was in too much shock to feel anything." Julian said.

"Good, I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone." Rachel said. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't imagine Sam getting hurt, not that severely. Sam was only thirteen. She was supposed to get scraped knees and paper cuts... not stab wounds.

~.~.~

"Lily, it's time for you and Charlotte to come inside!" Peyton called out the back door, holding a couple of movies in her hand. Lily and Charlotte were jumping on the trampoline; Lily's past Christmas present.

"Well I'm gonna head up to bed." Lucas announced as the girls crawled off the trampoline. Peyton turned around, a smile spreading over her face. She raised her eyebrow and then hummed in silent laughter.

"What?" she asked mockingly, "You don't want to have a chick flick night with us girls?" she asked incredulously, flashing the Legally Blonde movies at her husband. He only chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he replied, "You're the mom, that's your job." He said.

"Well you're the dad, why don't you take out the trash?" Peyton asked. Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Yes mistress." He said sarcastically. Peyton laughed and kissed him softly.

"Is _that_ what you called us in for?" Charlotte asked, her face wrinkled in disgust. Peyton laughed as she saw her 'other' child. Charlotte was definitely part of their family.

"No missy... now go set these up." Peyton said, handing the little blonde the movies. Lily laughed as she and Charlotte walked into the family room. Peyton and Lucas overheard the young girls.

"Do they always kiss like that?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." Lily laughed.

"Do we?" Peyton asked Lucas. He smiled.

"Yep, I guess we do." He laughed, kissing Peyton again before walking into the garage to take out the garbage. He was definitely whipped. Peyton smiled at the thought before walking into the family room. The two girls were setting up the first movie.

"So Charlotte, how's your mom and dad doing?" Peyton asked. Charlotte shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Mom's going on business to Australia this summer. And dad's going to Italy for some six month training thing for his company." Charlotte said.

"I thought your mom was staying home with you this summer?" Peyton frowned. Ariel was the kind of woman who cared more about her job than her family. It had always been that way.

"That was the plan, but she promised that next summer she will for sure." Charlotte said quietly, looking down at the DVD case. Lily looked over at her best friend. She always got sad talking about her mom and dad.

"Well that means we can spend the whole summer together! And we can go shopping like every day." Lily paused as she thought, "_And_ you get a bunch of cool stuff from Australia." she added. Charlotte laughed.

"And who wouldn't wanna be with you for two months straight?" she asked sarcastically, smiling.

"You love me." Lily smirked, turning the TV on.

"Maybe we can convince your mom to let you move in for the summer?" Peyton smiled.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, you're my other baby, of course." Peyton said. Charlotte nodded and she and Lily got settled on the couch. Peyton found herself sandwiched between the two girls.

"I'll go get popcorn." She laughed as stood up and walked out of the room. She, Lily, and Charlotte had been having 'girls nights' since the girls first met, and it always ended with both of them fast asleep on Peyton.

~.~.~

"Family of Samantha Baker?" a doctor asked, walking into the waiting room. Brooke and Julian instantly got up, followed by Rachel. The doctor walked closer to them.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"She's stable." He nodded, "I'm Dr. Larkin, I worked on your daughter—"

"She's gonna be okay?" Brooke asked, caring less about his name and more about Sam.

Julian nudged Brooke's side, "Let him talk, honey." He said. Brooke swallowed back the urge to spit questions out at the doctor. He just smiled politely.

"She'll be just fine. The knife penetrated her small intestine, and because of the damage we had to remove three inches of it. She also lost a fair amount of blood, so we transfused O negative into her system." Dr. Larkin explained.

"Why didn't you just give her B negative? I filled that out on the form, she's B negative." Brooke said, her heart still pounding from the wait.

"Well we always double check a patient's blood type through a finger prick before we administer blood into their system, just to be safe. In this case she was in serious need of blood, so we gave her O negative." Dr. Larkin explained. Brooke nodded slowly.

"So do you need to give her more blood?" Julian questioned, feeling his wife gripping his hand. He glanced sideways at her, and she was watching the doctor, waiting for an answer.

"We'll transfuse more of her type once we get the test back," he said.

"Why do you have to wait?" Rachel asked, breaking out of her phase of silence.

"We always double check, the reaction to two different blood types in one body is severe and possibly fatal. Don't get me wrong, Samantha is stable, she got out of surgery ten minutes ago. Another transfusion is just to be on the safe side. It's just like hooking her up to an IV of blood." The doctor explained.

"When can we see her?" Brooke asked, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"In about ten minutes, but I don't expect her to be awake until tomorrow morning. The nurses are just settling her in and dressing her stitches." Dr. Larkin said. Julian finally let out a sigh of relief. His little girl was okay. Brooke on the other hand wouldn't be relieved until Sam was in her arms again.

~.~.~

Peyton was sitting on the couch, leaning back. She was bored out of her mind with the movie, but Lily and Charlotte were _clearly_ enjoying it. They only fell asleep during the best movies, forcing Peyton to sit through the movie. You see, she couldn't win either way. The girls were light sleepers and if she got up to turn the movie off, they would wake up and insist she sat back down. Then they would fall asleep again. It was inevitable. Peyton had to sit through the movie until it was done.

"Knock knock," a brunette smiled as she walked in.

"Haley, oh thank God!" Peyton laughed quietly.

"Well those look like happy campers." Haley commented, seeing the girls both sound asleep on Peyton's stomach.

"Turn the movie off." Peyton pleaded. Haley chuckled.

"Why? I like this movie." She said.

"Yeah, I did too. The first time I watched it. The hundredth time around it loses its amusement." Peyton explained.

"Watch my magical Aunt powers." Haley said, turning off the TV. "Lily, Charlotte," Haley said. The girls' eyes blinked open tiredly. "The movie's over." Haley said.

"Aunt Haley?" Lily murmured, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Haley smiled. She popped in uninvited all the time, so Lily was used to waking up to her being there. "Goodnight, kiddo." Haley said. Charlotte yawned, still cuddled up against Peyton's side.

"Night momma." Lily said. Peyton kissed Lily's forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Peyton said, then kissed Charlotte's head. "You too, honey." Peyton said, rubbing her hand over Charlotte's back.

"Night." Charlotte yawned again, rubbing her fists over her eyes before stumbling upstairs with Lily.

"Thank you, magical Aunt." Peyton joked.

"Just keep the controls with you from now on." Haley laughed, sitting down beside Peyton.

"Trust me, I will." Peyton sighed, stretching her arms out above her head.

"I came to get my phone from your counter. I left it here earlier." Haley said.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Peyton yawned. Haley smiled and then hugged her best friend.

"Night Pey." She said, standing up.

"Night." Peyton said as she stood up as well, following Haley out of the family room.

* * *

**A/N: So I finally posted another chapter. It's been written for a while, but I only just edited it. Anyway if some of you are still confused, Lilianna is Samantha and Samantha is Lilianna. So don't picture Sam as the Sam from the show, she really looks like however you're picturing Lily. And Lily is the one who looks like Sam from the show. I know a few of you were like 'Why is **_**Sam**_** wanting a little sister?' well, Sam is really Leyton's daughter. So technically Lilianna wants a little sister, whereas Sam (who is thought to be Lily) would be the one wanting a little brother. I know it's confusing... try writing this! Anyway, please, please review! It means so much and my motivation level for this particular story is like... at an all-time low. Thanks, guys! –Jay xoxo**


	6. It's About To Be A Scary Drop

**A/N: Sorry for the two month hiatus... but I have five chapters already written (un-edited, sorry! & I promise this is the smallest one!), and I'll be posting the chapters every weekend (not sure whether they'll be posted on Saturdays or Sundays, it will likely vary). I'm really trying to improve my writing, so any **_**constructive**_** criticism is more than welcome. I don't want any flames; they tend to get slightly irritating. On with the chapter...**

* * *

Sam's eyes flickered open, and she felt herself staring into the sun. She heard her name being called, and soon the words became clearer.

"...I'm Doctor Kingsley, can you say something for me, sweetheart?" the voice asked, and suddenly the light disappeared. Sam saw a blonde woman standing over her. "Samantha?" she repeated, sliding her flashlight back into her overcoat's pocket.

"Where's my mom?" Sam managed to say, despite the dryness of her throat.

"I'm right here, honey." Brooke said, reaching out and squeezing Sam's hand. Sam looked over, seeing her mom and Aunt Rachel watching her nervously.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Kingsley asked.

"My stomach hurts." Sam mumbled, reaching up to rub her eye with her hand. She noticed she had an IV taped onto the top of her hand, but she soon lost interest in the sight and looked back to her mom. "And my throat." She added quietly.

"Here, sweetie." Rachel said, opening a bottle of water from her purse and handing it to her niece. Sam took a few sips, pausing to swallow.

Dr. Kingsley watched Sam hand the bottle back to Rachel. "Does your hand feel numb at all? Any pins and needles?" she asked. Sam shook her head no, looking back at the young doctor. "Can you make a fist for me?" she asked. Sam did as she was told, and the woman nodded. "That doesn't hurt?" she asked curiously.

"No." Sam said, a little clearer than before.

"Okay, and does your stomach feel a little tender around here?" the doctor asked, gently prodding around Sam's stitches through her purple gown.

"Yeah, it hurts." The thirteen year old said, still holding onto her mom's hand.

"Alright, well you just rest and take it easy. I'll come by to check on her and start the second transfusion in a few more hours." Dr. Kingsley told Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke said before the doctor walked out. "Are you tired, sweetheart?" she asked softly, stroking her thumb over Sam's knuckles. Sam gave a slow nod.

"Where's daddy?" she asked quietly.

"He's getting us some coffee. You weren't supposed to be awake for another couple of hours." Brooke said honestly. Julian wanted to be there when she woke up.

Rachel frowned slightly at the sight of her niece's eyes drooping shut. Her lips were dry, and she was incredibly pale. "You really scared everyone, Sammy." She said. Sam's eyes opened and she looked at her Aunt.

"Did I hit my head?" she questioned silently.

"Probably. You hit the floor pretty hard." Brooke said, recalling the frightening memory. She looked back at her daughter, whose eyes were closed.

"Well she didn't stay awake for very long." Rachel commented. Brooke frowned as she looked over at her best friend. "She's fine, Brooke. This'll be a memory in a year, and hey, it'll make for a great story someday." Rachel said, a small smile creeping onto her face. Brooke nodded.

"It'll be one interesting story, that's for sure." She mumbled, looking back at her little girl.

~.~.~

Lily hopped into the kitchen with Charlotte in tow. Lucas looked over his shoulder, seeing the two little girls standing behind him.

"What cha makin' Mr. Scott?" Charlotte asked. Lily pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a jug of orange juice.

"Waffles for Peyton. But I will make you some if you'd like." He said with a small chuckle.

Lily smiled before speaking up, "Nope, we're waiting for Josh and he's gonna make us—"

"Nothing, because I gave him the day off to spend with Scarlett." Lucas said. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"But that's not fair." The little brunette said, "You said you were filming today with Scarlett, she can't have the day off." Lily whined.

"We're starting to film later on tonight, Lily. Do you want waffles or not?" Lucas asked.

"I do." Charlotte giggled, taking a glass and holding it as Lily poured orange juice in.

"I guess so." Lily sighed. Lucas raised his eyebrow as he looked to Lily.

"You know, I made food for you all the time when you were little." He said. Lily looked up at him. "And you never complained." He added, shaking his spatula at her. Lily smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing this was before I could talk." She said. Lucas squinted at her, and she smiled innocently. "I love you, daddy." She said, hugging his waist.

"How sweet." Peyton smiled as she walked into the kitchen, her hair falling in tangled curls and her robe gripping her slender figure.

"If only you knew." Lucas muttered. Lily laughed again as she poured her own glass of orange juice, and returned the jug to its place in the fridge. Peyton smiled and kissed Lucas.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Morning." He said, rubbing his hand down her back. Peyton smiled as she saw the waffle press on the stove.

"You made waffles." she smiled, looking back at him. He could only smile at his wife's excitement. Waffles had been their favourite breakfast ever since they were engaged, just like chocolate chip cookies would always be their favourite food to make together for _certain_ reasons; mostly because of past experiences.

"Just for you," he said.

"And me, of course." Charlotte added, giggling.

"Yes, of course." Peyton said, ruffling Charlotte's blonde locks. "How did you two sleep?" she asked.

"Good." The girls replied simultaneously.

"Actually, I don't even have to ask considering you slept half the night away on my stomach." Peyton said. Lily looked over at her mom, smiling as she drank her juice.

"Well we've seen that movie a thousand times. We only watch it because you like it." Charlotte said simply. Peyton raised her eyebrow, and then laughed.

"No, no. _I _hate that movie. You two are the ones who insist on watching it every single time you have a sleepover here." Peyton said, appalled that she could have avoided staring blankly at the TV for close to two hours the night before.

"Well it's tradition now." Lily said. Charlotte smiled at Peyton and nodded. Peyton bit back her comment, jokingly glaring at the two thirteen year olds.

"Waffles are ready!" Lucas smiled, breaking the silence.

~.~.~

Julian walked into Sam's hospital room, seeing Brooke and Rachel chatting. He held out the tray of coffees and Rachel took it.

"She woke up for a minute or two," Brooke said as soon as she saw her husband.

"What?" he asked, looking back at Sam, "When?"

"About two hours ago." Brooke said, frowning. She wished Julian had been there.

Julian sighed, "I told you I shouldn't have gone to shower." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But the Doctor said she'll start the second transfusion soon." Brooke said, letting go of Sam's hand so Julian could walk past and give her a kiss. He sat down beside Brooke, taking his coffee from Rachel.

"So she was fine?" he asked. Brooke nodded.

"She was talking a bit, but she was really tired." Rachel said, sipping her coffee. They had all been there overnight.

Julian looked back at his daughter, and then looked over to the door as Dr. Kensington walked in, holding a bag of blood in one of her hands.

"You must be Samantha's father. I'm Dr. Kensington." She said, shaking his hand.

"What happened to Dr. Larkin?" Julian asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Larkin is an Emergency Room doctor, so he was the one to actually do the surgery on Samantha. And I'm a haematologist, I specialize in blood diseases and I'm the one that they call when a patient needs a blood transfusion." The blonde explained carefully.

"Blood diseases?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Samantha doesn't have one, don't worry. But Dr. Larkin transferred her over as my patient because I'm better suited to give transfusions than he is." She explained.

"So did you get her blood test back? She's B negative, right?" Brooke asked, looking to the bag of blood in the doctor's grip.

* * *

**A/N: Hurrah for cliff-hangers! Now... I have a question for all of you! Well, it's sort of a poll. Whoever is reading this, I'm begging you to leave a review with at least the answer to my question! Pretty please! (: So, my question is: How did you come to find this story? (Was it because you heard me mention it in the A/N's of my other story, or did you just see it when you clicked into the One Tree Hill fanfiction database, or did you like my writing style in my other story, etc.?) I know it's an odd question, but I have a method to my madness... so please take 30 seconds to answer my question in a review or in a PM, if you have an account! Thank you guys so much! –Jay xoxo**


	7. You're Still On My Lonely Mind

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for answering my question! I was getting a little confused with my story traffic, so you guys helped me out a lot! I have a few major assignments due so I apologize for forgetting to update last weekend. Nevertheless, here's another update for you all! (:**

* * *

"So did you get her blood test back? She's B negative, right?" Brooke asked, looking to the bag of blood in the doctor's grip.

"Yes, B negative." Dr. Kensington said as she walked around Sam's hospital bed, putting the blood and small cardboard box on the side table. "And did you sign a consent form for the transfusions?" She questioned, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and putting it in her ears.

"I don't think so." Brooke said.

"It would have been when she was first admitted." The blonde doctor said, looking over to Brooke.

"I did, you were waiting with Rachel." Julian told his wife, rubbing her leg. Brooke nodded. She hardly remembered anything from when Sam was admitted, she had been crying too much to realize what was happening.

Dr. Kensington put her hand under the neck of Sam's gown, pressing the stethoscope to her chest and listening. Brooke watched the doctor.

"Does she have to be awake for this?" Brooke questioned quietly as the doctor pulled away.

"No, she doesn't have to. The idea of having a blood transfusion can be kind of scary to some kids." The doctor explained. She put her stethoscope back around her neck, tucking it under the collar of her white overcoat.

Rachel looked at the bag of the dark red fluid. "I don't blame them."

The doctor looked over and smiled slightly, "It's just like having an IV, except it makes your body feel a little colder than normal. But she's under blankets and I'll make sure her temperature doesn't get too low." She assured them as she pulled on a pair of purple gloves. She started hooking up a different tube to the IV. The doctor attached one end of the tube to the needle in Sam's arm, another end to the IV, and the last end to the bag of blood. "And she doesn't have any allergies, does she?" she asked.

"Only seasonal." Julian mumbled, watching closely as the doctor flipped switches on the tubes and the clear liquid snaking down the tube was replaced with red. Rachel groaned quietly, looking down. Brooke couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"You didn't have to stay to watch. She's not even awake." Brooke said, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel had always had a very weak stomach. Rachel looked at her best friend. "You don't have to stay, Rach." Brooke said honestly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, "I can go get you a coffee?" she offered.

"I've had way too many coffees for a pregnant lady," Brooke laughed quietly, "Come by tomorrow, she may actually be awake then." She said. Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay. But call me if anything happens." She said.

"I will." Brooke said softly, "Thank you, Rachel." She said. Rachel nodded, picking up her purse.

"I'll see you two later." She said before walking out of the hospital room. As much as she wanted to stay until Sam woke up, she had a son and husband at home who were more than likely dining on pizza and chicken wings. No way she was leaving them alone for another night.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the back deck, enjoying the sunshine and tranquility. They had been together for twenty-one years, married for sixteen years, and had a daughter for thirteen years. Lucas was thinking about just that, and he turned to Peyton.

"We never got to have a honeymoon." Lucas said quietly.

"We couldn't afford it." Peyton said, pushing her sunglasses onto her head and looking over at her husband.

Lucas smiled, "We can afford it now." He reminded her.

"Why do we need it? We can just go on vacation with Lily." Peyton said. Lucas raised his eyebrow. Peyton smiled, "Oh, I get it. You just want to get lucky for a week." She said, cocking her head.

"I wouldn't call it getting lucky, I can 'get lucky' whenever I want." He smirked. Peyton rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "But we always go on vacation to places like Paris, Rome... Greece." Lucas listed.

"What's your point? We have fun anyways." Peyton said. He nodded.

"Let's go somewhere really hot, with white sand beaches and a butler who'll bring us drinks on our private beach. For two weeks." Lucas smiled. Peyton couldn't help but laugh, turning her head back into the sun and pressing her sunglasses back down onto the bridge of her nose.

"You make a tempting offer." She said quietly, "But what do you plan on doing with our daughter during those two weeks?" Peyton asked, bringing reality to fantasy. Lucas pressed his lips together as he thought.

"She can stay with Nate and Hales." Lucas said.

"Right, and you can be the one telling her that we're leaving her for two weeks so we can go relax on a beach while she has to go to school and stay in good ol' Tree Hill." Peyton said with a laugh.

"I will, as long as you ask Nathan and Haley." Lucas smiled.

"Do you not remember when we told her we had to go away for business, she cried and begged us to let her go, too?" Peyton questioned.

"That was only when we were going away for a month." Lucas said, "This is different, it's only two weeks. And she was upset because Charlotte was away with her aunt and she had nobody to hang out with besides Jamie. This time it's only two weeks, Charlotte's here, and she has all of her birthday presents to keep herself amused." Lucas said.

"Possibly." Peyton murmured.

"You know you want to."Lucas said, squinting his eyes in an effort to see through the bright sunlight. Peyton stayed quiet, tapping her fingers on the arm of her lawn chair. She stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like something?" she asked.

"A beer would be nice." Lucas said, watching his wife retreat into the house. Peyton opened the sliding door, hearing Charlotte's squeaky laugh. She started walking to the living room, but stopped when she heard Lily 'shh' Charlotte.

"It looks so weird." Charlotte said, her laugh muffled by her palm. Peyton raised her eyebrow as the girls giggled again.

"It's gross. I don't know why anyone would ever want to have kids if _that's_ what they had to deal with." Lily said. Peyton's eyes widened at the comment and she walked into the room, seeing Lily and Charlotte sitting behind Lily's laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Peyton asked. Lily closed her laptop, looking up at her mom with a look of guilt. "Hand it over," Peyton said. Lily held out the laptop, as Charlotte pressed her face into the back of the couch, giggling uncontrollably. Peyton took the computer and flipped it open, seeing a picture of a penis. Yes, a _penis._ "Really?" Peyton asked.

"She Googled it, not me!" Lily exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know. We got a cartoon drawing in health class." Charlotte said, her face red from laughing.

"Why are they giving you drawings of penises in class, you're only thirteen!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Some girls in our class aren't virgins, you know." Lily said. Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"Well you better be. Thirteen is way too young. I didn't even know what sex was until I was almost fourteen." Peyton said. It was true. Kids didn't have the internet to Google things like sex and penises and porn. It was, for the most part, a more innocent society back in the day. "And this is mine now. There's internet protection on this for a reason, I expected you not to go through the loopholes." Peyton said, tucking the laptop under her arm.

"But that's not fair, it's not like we were doing anything bad." Lily muttered.

"This is practically porn, Lily! And neither of you should be looking at these kinds of things." Peyton said seriously. Charlotte frowned.

"Well were gonna see one someday, Peyton." The little blonde added matter-of-factly.

"Then you can wait to see." Peyton said with a quiet laugh, "Go play with Bonnie, be innocent little girls." She said.

"But she's sleeping." Lily said.

"Wake her up." Peyton said shortly, walking into the kitchen. Lily had never asked about anything sexual before; not how babies were made, not what sex was, nothing. Peyton not only realized how old Lily was getting, but what really freaked her out was that she was only two years older than Lily when she lost her virginity to Lucas. There was no way she was letting Lily make the same mistakes she did.

~.~.~

Sam's eyes opened slowly, and she saw her mom and dad sitting on the chairs. Her mom looked over and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling , Sammy?" Julian asked, sitting forward on his chair.

"Tired." Sam mumbled, holding her mom's waiting hand.

Julian nodded slightly, "The doctor said you would be."

"What time is it?" Sam asked, reaching her free hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Brooke checked her phone.

"A quarter past six." She said, putting her phone back into her purse. She was so glad to see Sam awake and doing better than before. Dr. Kensington came back in around three to take down the empty bag of blood, and she hooked Sam back up to her IV.

Sam yawned, "Then what day is it?" she murmured.

"Today is Monday." Brooke said, kissing Sam's hand. "You've been asleep for about twenty-two hours." She added.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Sam asked, scared to be alone in an unfamiliar place. Brooke nodded, glancing at Julian.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, but mom's gonna stay with you for the next few days while you're recovering." He said softly. Sam nodded. She briefly remembered falling in the kitchen, and then hearing her mom screaming.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly. Julian sighed.

"You slipped in the kitchen, and when you fell, the knife you were holding went through your stomach." Julian said.

"You don't remember?" Brooke asked curiously. Sam shook her head no.

"So I stabbed myself?" She asked to clarify. Brooke and Julian both nodded.

Brooke patted Sam's leg gently, "And you had to have surgery, so you need to be resting for the next few weeks." She said softly. Sam nodded slowly. "I love you, sweetheart." Brooke added.

"I love you, too." Sam murmured as her mom leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So, be honest, how many of you guys thought Sam's blood type wouldn't be B negative? ;) Finding out from two different blood types is so cliché, you couldn't have seriously thought I would go with that storyline. It's been done too many times on TV shows and movies! Remember, this story is OTH based, so it will have something to do with the OTH storyline. What oh what could it be? -Jay xoxo**


	8. Rising From The Ground

**A/N: This isn't the biggest chapter... and sorry for my lack of updating. I actually have to try really hard to get good marks this year, so I'm investing more of my time into schoolwork and less into writing. But I still have two more chapters already written, I'll try my best to upload them as soon as I can! Thank you all for being so cooperative with me. Oh, and MAJOR shout out to 23LaffertysGurl23 for being awesome in general & giving me Charlotte's nickname. The last scene was written especially for you!**

* * *

Julian pulled into the driveway, parking the car. He looked in the rear view mirror at his wife, seeing their daughter sound asleep against her shoulder. Brooke's eyes were dark and half-closed, but she was putting forth strong effort not to fall asleep.

"Home sweet home." Julian murmured as he opened the car door and walked around to the back, opening the door for Brooke and Sam. Brooke reached over her sleeping daughter and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You're gonna have to carry her, she isn't supposed to be walking." Brooke said, unbuckling her own belt and helping her husband lift their daughter from the car. Sam's eyes cracked open, and she let out a quiet mewl.

She was so drugged on pain medication that she could hardly see straight. "I don't feel good." Sam breathed quietly, leaning her head against her dad's chest.

Brooke gently patted Sam's leg, "Just close your eyes, sweetheart. We'll get you tucked into bed soon." She yawned as she picked Sam's bag up out of the car.

Finally, after five painstakingly long days spent in the hospital, Sam was released. Brooke and Julian were almost as tired as Sam was. Their day started off being awakened by a very nauseous Sam at three in the morning— an effect courtesy of the cocktail of medications she was required to take. She was sick for just over an hour before dozing back off to sleep. By then, of course, Brooke and Julian were wide awake with nothing to do but talk.

At eight in the morning, Dr. Kensington came in to give Sam's prescriptions to Brooke and Julian and to also check Sam's stitches. After she made sure there was no infection, she took out Sam's IV and catheter and issued the young teen's release. She left Brooke to change Sam from her hospital gown into a pair of pyjamas, and then Brooke and Julian were finally able to wheel Sam out to the car.

Now, arriving home, it was just after ten in the morning and Brooke was nearly hallucinating. She was seriously sleep deprived, and all she wanted was to lay down and _sleep._

Julian got Sam into the house and up to her room. He laid her in bed and pulled the blankets up over her. Brooke dropped Sam's bag on the floor.

"I need to get her another pill," Brooke said, running her hand through her hair.

Julian let out a small laugh, "No, _I_ need to get her another pill. You need to go get some sleep. It's not good for you, or the baby, to go without sleep for so long." He said, placing his hand on her abdomen. Brooke reached down and placed her hand over her husband's.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him softly. "Just make sure she drinks the whole glass of water after, we don't want her getting dehydrated from the meds." Brooke added.

"I know. Now go sleep." Julian said, taking his hand from Brooke's stomach. She walked out of the room, moving towards her room. All she could think about was how comfy her bed would be after spending so much time on a hospital cot.

~.~.~

Peyton walked into her daughter's room, seeing her laying in bed, fully clothed. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the pout on Lily's face. "Are you sad that Charlotte had to go home?" she questioned as she sat next to Lily.

"Well yeah, but I'm more sad that I don't have my laptop. Whenever you and daddy go away, that's what I play on." Lily said innocently, resting her head on Peyton's lap and batting her eyelashes.

Peyton looked down, stroking Lily's hair. She ignored the puppy-dog look her daughter was giving her. "You can have your laptop back in a week, but right now you're on suspension of your laptop." Peyton said softly.

Lily groaned, rolling off her mom's lap and facing the wall. "What am I supposed to do? Jamie's always busy playing basketball or with Chuck, and Cha Chi left me to go shopping with her Aunt." She whined.

"And heaven forbid you spend one day with me." Peyton said with a small laugh. Lily paused and looked back at her mom.

She twisted her lips, "But you're always on your laptop or phone. You're no fun." She stated simply, turning back.

Peyton mocked a gasp, "I'm fun." She said.

"Prove it." Lily said. Peyton reached over and pulled Lily onto her lap, showering her head with non-stop kisses. Lily put up with it for a while, giggling at the entire situation. "This isn't fun!" She finally shrieked as her mom started tickling her.

Peyton pulled back and laughed, "Thirteen years old and still never too old to be tickled." She stated, reverting back to playing with Lily's dark ringlets.

Lily smiled slightly, "So you're gonna spend the whole day with me?" she asked. Peyton nodded. "And if I'm not allowed my laptop then you're not allowed your phone." Lily added, her eyes zeroing out the blackberry in her mom's jeans' pocket.

"Well I have to keep my phone on me in case I get an important call, but I promise I won't be on it all day." Peyton said softly. Lily thought about it for a minute before giving a nod.

"That's acceptable." She said quietly, smiling. Peyton smiled, looking to the floor as she heard a small whine. Bonnie was sitting on the floor, wagging her little tail and whimpering. Peyton leaned down, picking up the little fuzz ball and handing her to Lily. Lily smiled, patting her puppy. "I still can't believe you bought me a dog." She said as she looked to her mom.

"You said you wanted one." Peyton smiled.

"I didn't think you listened to me," Lily admitted, "And dad said never." She said.

Peyton gently scratched the puppy's head, "Well don't tell him I told you, but I'm pretty sure he's more attached to her than you are." She said. Lily laughed, thinking of her dad being attached to a tiny little puppy.

"Somehow I don't see that." Lily said.

Peyton smiled, laughing quietly. "Oh, it's true. He snuck out to the shed a few times to visit her when he thought I didn't know." She said as she continued patting the little, content puppy. "He's just got a big heart." Peyton added.

Lily smiled, "Yeah, so do you."

"I do?" Peyton asked, looking from Bonnie to her daughter. Lily nodded.

"Yep." She said, resting her head on her mom's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm still waiting for someone to guess how this is all going to unravel. It's OTH-related, remember! Oh, and I hope everyone has a great day tomorrow. Another shout out, this time to my fellow armed forces brats, or anyone who has family or friends in the military! Lest we forget! –Jay xoxo**


	9. Hold Me

**A/N: Yeeeks, I'm supposed to be rotating between updating this story and my other, but I'm pretty sure I updated my other story for two weeks in a row now. I'm not sure though, I might just be a day late for this update. I still have two more chapters pre-written for this but my new rule (so that I never have to write a chapter again when I'm super busy) is that I have to write another chapter before I can post a saved one. That way I can take my time to write... sort of. Anyway...**

* * *

Brooke looked over her shoulder as Sam walked into the kitchen. She looked back down at the counter, continuing to chop onions for the casserole she was making. She heard Sam open the fridge and the snap of a water bottle being pulled open.

"I think that's your eighth water bottle today." Brooke commented, slipping a piece of bacon between her lips as she threw the ingredients into a bowl, tossing them around.

Sam walked around the island, sitting up on one of the bar stools by the counter. "It's not like water's bad for me." She said simply.

Brooke nodded, pouring the boiled pasta into the dish and flipping the bowl over onto it; spreading everything out before covering it in tomato sauce."I'm not saying that, I'm just saying you can start drinking tap water if you're gonna be drinking so much."

Sam wrinkled her nose, "Gross." She mumbled, to which Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think they get bottled water from? Taps." Brooke said with a small laugh, rubbing the top of her stomach as she snacked on a piece of cheddar cheese.

Sam chose to ignore the comment, "So when do I get to go back to school?" she asked hopefully. Brooke turned back to the stove as she thought. She was quiet as she sprinkled shredded cheese over the meal and slid it into the waiting oven.

"Well you're still hurting a bit." Brooke said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Besides I've already missed like two months of school." Sam said. She had been staying home on bed rest with her mom for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to go tell everyone that she, Samantha Baker, got brutally stabbed in the stomach. She planned on leaving out the fact that she slipped and impaled herself, and amping up the gory details to make everyone squirm.

"Three weeks, Sam." Brooke corrected, putting the dishes into the sink.

"But I'm _fine_!" Sam exclaimed. Brooke twisted her lips. She was still hesitant about letting her baby anywhere out of sight after almost losing her. At least it seemed that way. "_Mom._" Sam groaned, seeing the indecisive look on her mother's face.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Brooke said. Sam quickly nodded. She would take whatever she could get. "I'll let you go to school tomorrow, but you're not allowed to be running around or overdoing it. And you can always call me, okay?" she asked. Sam nodded again.

"Can I walk with Blaine and Ben?" the little brunette asked hesitantly, already knowing the response.

"Not a chance."

~.~.~

Lily bounded down the stairs with Bonnie tucked firmly under her arm. "Careful!" Lucas exclaimed. Lily did a 180, turning on her heels and seeing her mom and dad sitting on the couch together.

"Look what I taught her!" Lily exclaimed happily, running over and sitting on the floor. She put Bonnie down on the floor and patted it. "Lay down." She said. The little white ball of fluff more or less flopped down on her side. "Good girl, now roll over." Lily said, staring at her dog.

Peyton let out a quiet laugh as Bonnie laid still, occasionally pawing at Lily to be pet. Lily frowned slightly. "Well you got her to lay down." Peyton said with a smile. Lily narrowed her eyes at her mom.

"She was rolling over upstairs, I swear." She said, gently turning Bonnie onto her back.

"Uh huh," Lucas nodded sceptically.

"Bonnie, roll over." Lily said, rubbing her little pink tummy in hopes of bribing her.

Lucas looked to Peyton, who looked rather amused at the sight. Ever since Charlotte started going away on weekends with her aunt, Lily was left to play with Bonnie and teach her new tricks. So far she had taught her to sit, shake a paw, and _apparently_ roll over.

Lucas looked back to Lily, "Maybe you shook it out of her when you ran down the stairs." He teased. Lily laughed slightly and looked up.

"She's just lazy. Kind of like you." Lily retorted with a cheeky smile. Peyton hummed in laughter as she scrolled through messages on her phone.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something." Peyton said, looking up from her phone. Lily glanced over at her mom. She knew that voice all too well.

"You said not until after May." Lily whined. If she was standing up she probably would have crossed her arms and stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I know, honey. But we just lost one of our best clients for venues, so I have to go to LA to meet with our sister company." Peyton explained. She knew Lily hated it when she and Lucas left, but they were both high up in their industries and when they had to go, they had to go.

Lily sighed, "I don't wanna stay with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan again." She mumbled, looking down as she pat Bonnie's little head.

Lucas sighed, "It's only for two weeks this time." He said. Last time they left, it was two months for Peyton and six for him. Lily practically lived in Nathan and Haley's spare room. And she absolutely hated it by the end, namely because of Jamie. They were both complete opposites and agreed on nothing.

"When are you going?" Lily muttered, not looking up.

"Dad's leaving on Tuesday, I'll be gone by Thursday." Peyton said. She hated telling Lily last minute, but it's not like she could just ignore her company when it was about to go down the tubes. And without the venues needed for her artists' tours, they were at a loss for God knows what, and had to rebook and cancel tours; it was just a mess.

Lily stayed quiet, not looking up. "It'll go by fast. We'll be home before you know it." Lucas said softly.

"You said you wouldn't!" Lily exclaimed with a whine.

Peyton bit her lip. "Lilianna—"

"No, you lied! You said you wouldn't leave me again and now you are!" Lily exclaimed, angry and upset at her parents.

Peyton sighed quietly, "Sweetheart there's nothing I can do about it, it wasn't supposed to happen but it did, so I need to go fix it." She said, trying to get Lily to understand.

"Yeah because work's more important than family." Lily muttered.

"Lily!" Lucas yelled.

"It's true! You're never here! I'd rather be poor and always have you here!" Lily yelled, standing up, "And now I know why you actually bought me a dog. It's just to make you feel better about leaving me." she said angrily as she picked Bonnie up and walked upstairs, slamming her door behind her.

~.~.~

Brooke was sitting in the car beside Sam, watching the kids walk into the school. Sam looked really happy about finally being able to leave the house.

"If you even feel a little sick or if your scar starts hurting—"

"I know, I'll call you!" Sam giggled, leaning over and kissing her mom's cheek. "I love you, bye!" she said happily.

"Samantha," Brooke said as Sam opened the door. Sam turned and looked at her mom. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? Do you want me to come in with you?" Brooke frowned. Sam groaned.

"Oh please no." She said, "I'll see you after school, mommy. I love you." Sam repeated as she got out, grabbing her bag and slamming the door.

"And Sam!" Brooke exclaimed as she rolled down the window. Sam groaned loudly, turning back. Brooke smiled slightly at how eager Sam was. "I love you." She said softly. Sam smiled, blowing a kiss before walking over to Blaine and Bentley, who were waving at Brooke. Brooke laughed, waving back before driving away.

She just didn't feel good about letting Sam go to school yet. It seemed way too soon for her to be back on her feet and running around. Well, not quite running. Brooke drove home, and curled up on the couch; watching her favourite talk show. Before she knew it, she dozed off. It seemed like only a few minutes before she was woken up by the phone's ring.

Brooke groggily reached over, fumbling to press the 'answer' button. "Brooke Baker," she answered tiredly, only to realize she wasn't at work. Brooke heard the woman on the other line and instantly sat up. "What?" she asked worriedly.

It took Brooke about five minutes to get to Sam's school. She did her best to keep from running inside. As soon as she got in, she was greeted by the principal.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked.

"She's just feeling nauseous. She's laying in the nurses office, you can go in." He said. Brooke nodded, walking over to the right of the foyer and opening the door. Sam was laying on the cot in the room, sweating and breathing heavily. Brooke assumed the older woman was the nurse, and she was gently dabbing a cloth on Sam's forehead.

"Baby, it's mommy, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"No," Sam whimpered.

The nurse pulled back, putting the cloth on the counter. "She's got a bit of a temperature, I'd assume it was just a cold but it could be something to do with what she's gone through." She said.

Brooke nodded, putting her hand on Sam's cheek. "I just hope she doesn't have an infection." She said quietly.

"Oh, I don't think so. I had a look at her stitches and they seem clean. Is she on any medication?" the nurse asked curiously.

"No, well, just advil when she needs it." Brooke said as she helped Sam sit up. The nurse helped Brooke get Sam standing. "Thank you so much." Brooke told the nurse, her arm around Sam. The older blonde nodded.

"Of course." She said. Brooke helped Sam out, and the principal handed Sam's bookbag to Brooke, who swung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you." She told the man, who she rarely spoke to. He nodded sympathetically, and Brooke slowly walked Sam out to the car. She laid her daughter down in the backseat and kissed her forehead.

"Just rest sweetheart, we'll be home soon." She said, closing the door before getting in the driver's seat. "Do your stitches hurt, baby?" She asked as she started the car, driving onto the road.

"No, I just don't feel good." Sam whined quietly.

Brooke nodded, glancing in the mirror at her sick daughter. _I knew it, I shouldn't have let her go._ Brooke thought as she drove. "Just hang on, we'll get you tucked in bed soon."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, thank you guys for reading! Let me know your thoughts! (:**


	10. Yours To Take

"Knock knock." Peyton murmured as she slowly eased Lily's door open. She poked her head in, seeing her daughter laying on her bed with Bonnie tucked in beside her.

"Go away." Lily said slowly, not bothering to look over at her mom's apologetic puppy-dog face. She wasn't in the mood for laughing.

Peyton frowned and walked in, closing the door over as she made her way to Lily's bed. When did a mother ever listen to their child telling them to leave? _Never_. "Honey I know you're upset—"

"I don't want to talk to you." Lily muttered angrily, turning on her side and pulling Bonnie against her chest.

"Well then you can just listen, because I need to talk to you." Peyton said as she patted her daughter's waist. She took a breath before continuing. "I promised you that I wouldn't go anywhere until after May, but you need to understand that this isn't one of the optional business trips. I _have_ to go this time. I already turned down three trips because of our promise, and I didn't plan on breaking it. But it's only for two weeks. Not two months, only fourteen days. Maybe twelve if things work in my favour." She said, trying to get Lily to understand. But by the pout still on Lily's face, she most likely didn't.

"Twelve days as in eleven sleeps or thirteen?" Lily asked, looking up at her mom with brows furrowed.

Peyton's lips twisted into a smile, "I'll do my best to make it eleven." She offered.

"How long is daddy gone for?" Lily asked.

"He's gone for two and a half weeks this time. But remember we already talked about the possibility of him having to leave?" Peyton questioned. There was nothing that made her feel more guilty than Lily getting upset about her and Lucas not being there enough.

"I said it was okay if you stayed too." Lily pointed out, turning onto her back and looking up at her mom.

Peyton frowned, "I know, it's really bad timing. But we'll spend Wednesday together, okay? Maybe we can order in and watch a movie." She said, resorting to the last option to make Lily feel better. Normally Peyton wouldn't even consider ordering take-out. She was extremely health conscious.

"Really?" Lily asked quietly. Peyton gave a slow nod.

"Now stop sulking and come downstairs." Peyton said, leaning down into the crook of Lily's neck and kissing her softly.

Lily paused, "Well I'm still kind of mad at you. You did break our promise. So I'll stay up here." She said, patting down the length of Bonnie's back. Peyton sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Alright," she agreed as she stood up, "Josh is making some sort of pasta for dinner, so come downstairs for six." She closed the door behind her as she walked out, making her way back downstairs.

"Any luck?" Lucas asked.

Peyton shrugged, "She's still mad, but how can I blame her?" she asked as she sat back down beside Lucas, tucking one of her legs under her. She leaned on Lucas's shoulder, holding his arm.

"Peyt, it isn't like you have a choice. She's only thirteen, she doesn't understand that not going to LA could be seriously damaging for Red Bedroom. It's the right thing to do. She's being a little over-dramatic anyway." Lucas murmured, chewing on a piece of gum.

Peyton nodded, lifting her head up, "I negotiated by offering take out on Wednesday." She said.

"The one day I'm not here." Lucas said, mocking a pout. Peyton gave a quiet laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'll just order it for her." She said.

Lucas chuckled, "You know," he turned to look at her, "I think you have a phobia of unhealthy food." He teased. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just of being unhealthy." She said, playing along with him. He laughed, kissing her temple.

~.~.~

"Back so soon?" Dr. Kingsley asked as she walked into the exam room, seeing the small brunette sitting on the older brunette's lap. Sam looked over and nodded, failing to give a smile.

"She's in pain and the medicine isn't helping all that much." Brooke said, waiting for Sam to stand up. Brooke stood beside her.

"Is it your scar?" Dr. Kingsley asked, tying her hair back into a low ponytail.

Sam nodded, "It still hurts but not as much as my chest does." She said. Dr. Kingsley nodded as she patted the paper-covered exam table.

"Let's lay you down and take a look at it then, shall we?" She saiasoedd, her hand beside Sam's body for support if she needed it. Sam managed to lay down on her own, wincing at the throbbing pain. She let out a cough as she put her hands on her chest.

Dr. Kingsley brushed her blonde bangs from her forehead, moving over towards Sam's stomach. She lifted up Sam's shirt, seeing the semi-irritated half-healed wound. Brooke was watching from the end of the table, gnawing nervously on her lower lip.

She looked up at the doctor, seeing the concentrated look on her face as she gently pressed down around the wound. Sam whimpered quietly, moving away from the touch. "Is it infected?" Brooke asked.

"It isn't infected, but it isn't exactly healing the way I'd like it to." Dr. Kingsley murmured, "Have you been helping her clean it?" she asked. Brooke nodded. "With peroxide and the prescribed cream?" she asked. Brooke gave another nod. She was doing everything she had been told, and Sam still wasn't that much better. "Sweetie were you running around at all?" the doctor asked, looking down at Sam.

"No, but I felt it hurting when I bent down to get my books." Sam said.

"It isn't infected, but you still need to be taking it easy. Keep some cream on it and put a bandage over it for when you think you'll be bending or moving around more than usual." Dr. Kingsley said, helping Sam sit back up. Sam coughed again, and the blonde doctor took her stethoscope from around her neck, putting it in her ears. She had Sam breathe in and out as she listened.

Brooke looked at the doctor as she finally stopped. "Is she okay?" she asked. She couldn't help but be worried. She got Sam in bed for about an hour and a half before she called the hospital and talked to Dr. Kingsley, who told her to come by for a quick check-up. Brooke just hoped it was nothing more than the casual check-up and she wouldn't be getting any bad news.

"She just has a bit of a chest cold. That's probably another reason her scar is hurting her. She has a nasty cough, and when you cough your abdomen will flex, which she isn't supposed to be doing in the first place. Does she have asthma?" Dr. Kingsley questioned.

"No." Brooke said. Sam had always been healthy aside from the occasional cough or runny nose.

"Well then, you can buy a decongestant for her at the drug store... or if you have some at home you can give her that. Just lay down and drink lots of water, okay?" The blonde asked as she looked back at Sam. Sam nodded, barely awake. "If you need anything else just give me a call." She told Brooke as she turned to face her.

"Thank you." Brooke said. She just wanted her baby to feel better, and it was turning out to be a lot harder than she'd expected.

* * *

**A/N: It's not a gigantic chapter, but I'll aim to write my chapters longer from now on, I swear! Only a very short wait until the secret is revealed. How exciting! As for those of you who read my other story, I'm having issues again with uploading the chapter. So unfortunately it won't be up tonight. Anyway, I hope you all have had great holidays so far, I know I have! –Jay xoxo**


	11. Warm Me Up

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. One of my close friends died suddenly about two weeks ago. I still can't really believe it. When have you ever heard of a healthy, active, bubbly seventeen year old girl going to bed and never waking up? Well, now you have. And I'm so glad it's spring break because I just finished watching season one of OTH and it totally cheered me up. I think that's why I love this show so much. It makes me happy, even in the worst times :P Anyway thank you to those of you who reviewed, and to be honest, I'm surprised none of you have figured it out yet. Well, you'll find out this chapter.**

* * *

"Mom," Sam whined quietly, emphasizing her disappointment with a pathetic kick of her feet against her bed. "_Mom_," Sam picked up one of her stuffed animals and threw it as hard as she could, hitting her door.

Her door soon after flew open, and Brooke picked up the stuffed cat, putting it down on Sam's desk. She heaved a sigh, resting her hands on her hips, "What do you want me to tell you? You're not going to school, Samantha. I don't want you getting hurt." She said.

"But Dr. Kingsley said I can go to school and stuff as long as I'm careful and I promise I'll be careful. I'm feeling better too, and it feels like I've been in this bed my whole life." Sam pouted.

Brooke twisted her lips, looking at her daughter. Sam saw the contemplating look on her mom's face and she pulled up her shirt, showing her the gauze over her wound, "It feels better too and I already put cream on it so there's no point in me staying home again. I miss playing with Ben and Blaine." Sam whimpered. "_Please mom."_

"I don't think so." Brooke said. Sam let out a frustrated breath, turning her back to her mom. "Sam I just don't want you getting hurt again. Tomorrow, okay? Just rest for today and you can try going back tomorrow."

"I wanna go back today!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

Brooke sighed, "Sam," she said quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I feel fine and you're just keeping me home 'cause you're scared but you need to stop being so scared because I don't wanna stay in bed anymore!" Sam exclaimed, turning back over.

"Fine." Brooke said, "Get dressed, I'll drop you off." She mumbled as she walked out. She walked downstairs, and Julian looked up from the newspaper. He laughed quietly. "I don't understand that child. Most kids fake sick to stay home but, Sam, she fakes not being sick so she can go to school." Brooke said exasperatedly.

"So you're letting her go?" Julian asked.

"Well if she's feeling well enough to yell then I may as well."

"Want me to drop her off?"

"No, I'm gonna stop by Rachel's on the way home. I may as well drop her off." Brooke said. Julian nodded and stood up. He leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Have a good day. I'll see you after." He said. Brooke nodded slowly. She kissed him one last time before he picked up his briefcase and his keys, heading out of the house.

"I'm ready." Sam giggled, walking downstairs. She put her backpack on the table, which made Brooke laugh.

"You really wanna get away from me, don't you?" she teased. Sam hugged her mom with an innocent laugh. "Come on, let's go make your lunch." Brooke kissed her daughter's head before walking into the kitchen.

~.~.~

Lily ran into her house, holding a picture that she made in art class. Lily opened her mouth to yell for her mom, and she saw her leaning against the counter, eating spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream. Lily quirked her eyebrow, cautiously walking over. Her mom eating junk food was _never_ a good thing.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Peyton asked.

"Aren't you leaving soon?" Lily asked, seeing her mom's attire, consisting of a baggy shirt and old jeans. Peyton shook her head, and hugged her daughter tightly to her chest.

"Aunt Haley's going instead." Peyton said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Lily looked up to her mom. Peyton took a deep breath, turning back around and dumping the ice cream into the sink, running the water over it. After she put her bowl in the dishwasher, she turned back around.

"Do you remember, I told you that my mom and dad adopted me?" Peyton asked. Lily nodded slowly. "Well the woman that gave birth to me, her name's Elizabeth... Ellie" Peyton murmured, "And she died today; she had stage four breast cancer." She said.

Lily swallowed, "She was your mom?"

"I never knew her." Peyton said, cupping Lily's cheek in her palm. "But the type of breast cancer she had, it's a mutation of cells... and it's hereditary. Do you know what that means?" she questioned softly.

Lily looked up again, "You have it?" she asked worriedly, her hands gripping her mom's sides.

"I don't have breast cancer," Peyton assured Lily, kissing her forehead to dull her worry. "But sweetheart what it means is that if I have the gene, then I have a very _very_ big chance of getting it when I'm older. And so do you." She said softly.

"But you might not have it. Me either?" Lily questioned quietly.

Peyton nodded, "So you're gonna get the test tomorrow, alright?" She asked softly. Lily nodded, and then hugged her mom tightly. "I don't want you to get scared, Lily." Peyton tilted her daughter's head up.

"But I don't want you to get sick. I don't wanna get sick either." Lily said quietly.

"You may not even have it, sweetheart. But daddy's gonna come home tonight." Peyton gnawed on her lower lip, already scared of the possibility. She was scared for Lily. She would take any illness if it meant that Lily was healthy her entire life.

"I made you this though." Lily held up the drawing. Peyton took it, looking at the drawing of flowers and bees. Lily didn't quite get her artistic talents, but Peyton loved every single piece of art that Lily made for her.

"Wow, this is amazing, Lil." Peyton said. Lily laughed quietly.

"Not really. But you got mad last time I threw my drawing out." She giggled.

"Because I love your art." Peyton gave a soft smile, and then she walked over to the fridge. Lily groaned quietly.

"I'm not five anymore, mom. You don't have to put it on the fridge to make me feel special."

Peyton smirked as she pinned the drawing to the fridge, turning back around. "I put it there because I like looking at it." She walked back over to Lily and pressed a firm, loving kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much, Lily." She said.

"I love you too. I'm sorry about your birth mom though. You probably wanted to meet her at some point, didn't you?" Lily asked. Peyton shrugged simply.

"I don't really know." She said honestly. Lily frowned, hugging her mom again.

~.~.~

Brooke pulled up to the school, her fingers rapping against the steering wheel. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she didn't know why. She knew she was worried about Sam, but she didn't think about _how_ worried she was. It just made her panic, thinking about all of the ways that Sam could get hurt.

Little, innocent girls aren't ever supposed to get hurt. And yet Sam did, doing something as innocent as warming up a knife to cut her birthday cake. _Anything_ could happen to her. Brooke absolutely hated not being able to protect Sam from everything. She hated not being in control.

She squinted as she watched the kids start pouring out of the school's main doors. She saw Blaine and Ben, and there was a moment of complete terror when she didn't see Sam by them. But then she ran to catch up with the boys, her dark hair bouncing off her back.

Sam looked up and for a moment caught her mom's glance. She smiled, giving a thumbs up as she said her goodbyes to her best friends and ran over to the car.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked as Sam climbed into her seat, buckling herself in.

"So good." Sam said, and then flipped open a book in her hands, "My class made me a bunch of Get Well Soon cards and my teacher put them in this book." She said happily.

"Well that's nice of them, isn't it?" Brooke smiled as she started driving. Sam nodded.

"I didn't think I'd ever actually wanna go to school this bad. But my scar doesn't hurt, at all. And I was really careful and I didn't even go out for recess. So I was really careful like you told me to." She said proudly, smiling at her mom.

Brooke glanced over momentarily, "I love you sweetheart," she laughed.

"I love you too." Sam laughed.

~.~.~

Lucas walked in the door, putting down his suitcase. He looked up, seeing his wife standing in the hallway. "Peyton..."

Peyton slowly sauntered forward into her husband's waiting arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and he kissed her hair.

"I couldn't tell her." Peyton murmured against Lucas. He sighed against her, rubbing his hand over her back.

"It's gonna be okay. You don't actually have cancer, you just have to be careful from now on. Always go to your doctor's appointments and stay on top of them... and if you do get it, then we'll catch it early."

"I know... but part of me wishes I never got that stupid test. I don't want to spend my entire life being scared of getting cancer. I just... Lily can't have this." Peyton mumbled.

"Well let's hope for the best. But she managed to escape the HCM gene, so who knows." Lucas pulled away, seeing how upset his wife looked. "Everything's gonna be okay Peyton, I promise." He held her again, kissing into her hair. She sighed quietly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: So how many of you saw that coming? :) Be honest. –Jay xoxo**


	12. Torn From Life

**A/N:** **I'll try not to take so long to update next time, I'm really sorry! **

* * *

Lily was sitting in the doctor's office beside her mom, holding her hand. She was swinging her feet over the ground, waiting for what seemed like forever before the nurse finally walked in. She smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Sarah, I'm a nurse. I'll be taking your blood test today," she offered, like Lily had an option. She was scared to know the results. She didn't want to have cancer when she was older.

Peyton started talking to the nurse, who gently held Lily's arm, looking for a vein she could use. Lily was so caught up in the moment, staring at what the nurse was doing, she didn't even hear her mom talking. Lily swallowed nervously, watching as the nurse pulled open an alcohol swab and rubbed it over the top of her forearm. Lily saw the needle and instantly pulled her arm back.

"Sweetheart, we talked about this. It doesn't hurt." Peyton said. Lily turned to look at her mom, her eyes wide.

"Mom I don't wanna do this." She said.

"It's just a little pinch honey, you can hardly feel it—"

"No, I don't wanna know." Lily said, holding her arm to her chest. "I don't wanna know if I have it or not." She whimpered, gripping her mom's hand even tighter.

"Oh, honey," Peyton frowned. She placed a tender, loving, motherly kiss to Lily's head. "I promise it's gonna be okay. Even if you do have the gene, you don't even have to worry about it for another few years at least. And it doesn't guarantee that you'll get sick, it's just that you'll have a higher chance than most other people." Peyton said.

Lily swallowed nervously. Peyton pulled her daughter onto her lap, kissing her ear. "You'll be fine baby." She said. Lily reluctantly stretched her arm out to the nurse, who had been respectfully waiting and staying quiet. She swabbed off Lily's forearm again.

"Make a fist," she instructed. Lily did as she was told, and she whimpered quietly as she felt the sting of the needle passing into her arm. It faded after a while. Lily refused to look. Watching someone get a needle or get blood taken was a different thing. She would probably throw up she did watch.

The nurse finished the test and then taped a cotton ball onto Lily's arm where there was a speck of blood. Lily leaned back against her mom. Now they had to go home, and wait.

~.~.~

"Samantha! Come down here for a minute!" Brooke called upstairs to her daughter. Seconds later Sam's door opened and she trotted down the stairs. Brooke laughed quietly at Sam's goofiness as she cocked her head to the side, the white end of a sucker sticking out of her mouth. "Where'd you get that?" Brooke asked.

"At lunch a bunch of kids gave me all their good snacks 'cause they felt bad for me. So I have a bunch of lollipops and brownies now." Sam giggled.

"I see." Brooke chuckled, "Don't eat too many of those or you'll feel sick. Anyway, your father and I were talking—"

"Oh no. That's never good." Sam murmured.

Brooke laughed, "Anyway, we figured since you can't do all that much physically for the next few months," she touched Sam's stomach where her scar was, "that we'd sign you up for something non-physical. So from now on, you have piano lessons every other day. To keep you entertained." She said.

Sam's eyes lit up, "On my piano?" she asked happily.

"Yes on your piano." Brooke mocked with a smile, "And you're signed up for an art class every Sunday." She said.

"Thank you!" Sam giggled as she hugged her mom tightly, "I thought you were gonna keep me locked in my room forever." She said dramatically.

"No," Brooke shook her head with a small laugh, "But you do have to be more careful from now on. And I'm never letting you cut your birthday cake again." She said with a smirk.

Sam nodded and laughed, "Actually I was just about to go grab a knife and run around the whole house with it." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Brooke narrowed her eyes, hugging her daughter to her chest, "We have the worst luck in this family. Let's not test it." She said as she placed kisses over Sam's head of curls.

"Okay." Sam giggled.

~.~.~

The lab tech at the Tree Hill General Hospital was sitting at his desk. He looked up as his partner walked in.

"Sup Jeanine?" he laughed.

"I got the results for that girl and her mom." She muttered as she walked in, brushing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Does the kid have it?" he frowned.

"No." She said.

His eyebrows perked up, "But the mom does?" he asked as the redhead walked over and sat on his desk.

"Jared, we've got a serious problem here. I looked into this girl's file and her dad has HCM, and her mom was just tested positive for the BRCA1 gene." She said, her worry clearly shown on her soft features.

Jared nodded slowly, "We probably got the blood mixed up. Wouldn't be the first time that happened." He said.

"No, I was here when Sarah brought it in. I re-ran the tests twice, Jare. I think you should take a closer look at her file, because you've been doing this for ten years and I've only been here for two." Jeanine mumbled as she handed over the file.

He flipped it open, getting the files containing the DNA images of the mother, father, and daughter. He pursed his lips, "Do we have the online files?" he asked, his dark eyebrows raised.

"We do, it's in the system." Jeanine said. Jared nodded slowly.

"Looks like it's gonna be one long night." He mumbled as he turned on his computer. Jeanine laughed quietly.

"Well let's hope it's not what I think it is, or else somebody's gonna have a serious lawsuit on their hands." She said honestly, stealing one of the fries off of Jared's desk and popping it into her mouth.

~.~.~

Peyton walked into the living room, seeing her husband sitting on the couch working on his laptop. He looked up from the bright screen, seeing how exhausted and drained his wife looked.

"Everything okay?" he asked, sitting up and placing his laptop on the coffee table.

"No." Peyton said quietly, walking forward and sitting down beside her husband. He instinctively pulled her closer.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Playing in her room with the puppy." Peyton whispered, "She didn't want to get the test today. And I felt like a terrible person for making her get it. I feel like I'm being selfish." She mumbled against the blond. He frowned, rubbing her arm.

"How is that selfish?" he asked.

"Because, Luke. I can't live without knowing if she has it or not. And it should be up to her, but I keep telling myself she's only thirteen."

"Pey, she is only thirteen. Newly thirteen, I might add. She doesn't understand the severity of it. And she might not have it." Lucas said quietly.

"You and I both know that the chances aren't good for her if me and Ellie both have it." Peyton whispered.

Lucas sighed, hugging his wife tighter, "Everything's gonna be alright, Peyton." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"This is my fault." Peyton whispered as tears fell stubbornly onto her cheeks. She rubbed them away.

Lucas kissed Peyton's head, "It's not your fault. What would you have done if you knew about it before? It's not like we wouldn't have had Lily."

"I don't know. I just want her to be healthy and happy." Peyton said quietly, turning and resting her head on her husband's chest. Lucas nodded, stroking his hand over Peyton's arm.

~.~.~

Julian walked into the bathroom, getting ready to go to bed. Brooke was standing at the counter, brushing her teeth. Julian smiled as he saw her subtle pregnant stomach, and he walked up behind her, kissing her neck and running his hands over her stomach.

She leaned forward, spitting out her mouthful of toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. She put her toothbrush away, looking at her husband in the mirror.

"I love you, Brooke Baker." He said softly.

"I love you too, Mr. Baker." Brooke smiled.

"And I love this baby." Julian added.

Brooke nodded, placing her hands over his. "Everything's finally working out. Things are good with the company, Sam's getting better, we have this little one on the way, and you're doing well in work." She said, looking at him in the mirror.

He smiled and nodded, "We have a good life, Brooke." He said softly.

"I know. I'm thankful." She whispered, turning in his arms and gently pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? We're just on the tip of the iceberg right now lol. -Jay xoxo**


	13. Author's Note

I know, I seriously suck for exciting you guys with a 'chapter' only to have you realize it's an Author's Note. Well, the news doesn't get much better. I want to thank everybody that's reviewed and has been supportive but as it stands I'm putting this story on hiatus. I've just been having a lot of trouble lately and I don't have a lot of time to write. As of right now I'm trying not to fail my courses in school and I think my education is a lot more important than writing. I've gotten pretty discouraged thanks to somebody who PMed me some rather nasty comments about my updating. Besides it doesn't help that I feel like this story is going nowhere. As for the rest of you, sorry you're having to pay the price but this site is supposed to be about sharing stories and receiving _helpful _feedback.

So as for the person complaining about my updating, and you know who you are, I hope you're content now.

Sometimes I wish I could just block people from reading my stories.

-Jenny


End file.
